L'Amour, comme dans les films
by Chriisty
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence.Hermione est préfète en chef et devinez qui est son homologue masculin ? Au programme :Vengeance, Bal, Découverte, Vérité, Amitié, Amour... DMHG.
1. Chapitre 1: La décision d'Hermione

_Coucou voici ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents, c'est une_**_ DM/HG,_**_ quand il y aura des lemons (pas beaucoup) je préviendrai pour les âmes sensibles ! mdr !_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ..._

_Je précise que je ne tiens pas compte du septième tome de Harry Potter, donc Dumbledore dirige toujours l'école de Poudlard; tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling._

_Lorsque des paroles de personnages sont mises entre comme ceci , ce sont leurs pensées._

_De temps à autre, je mettrai entre parenthèses nda, ce qui signifie pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Note De l'Auteur(e). _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Laissez quelques _**_reviews_**_, sur ce bisous ! Merci d'avance ! D_

Chapitre 1: La décision.

Une jeune fille se trouvait dans sa chambre, assise sur le bord de son lit. Hermione pleurait, en effet elle n'avait pas passé le meilleur des étés.

Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, la semaine dernière.

Aujourd'hui était le jour des obsèques, c'est pourquoi elle était vêtue tout de noir.

-Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi, cria-t-elle tout en pleurant.

Elle s'approcha de sa coiffeuse et dit en se regardant dans le miroir :

-Je fais honte à mes parents. Mon père était un homme élégant, mère une femme magnifique dotée d'un charme irréprochable. Et moi ? Mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, mes yeux sont bouffis par les larmes, ma peau est terne ...

Soudain, une idée vint germer dans son esprit. Elle se passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se changea pour paraître plus présentable. Maintenant elle portait un débardeur blanc Puis elle transplana et atterrit sur le chemin de Traverse.

On était début Août, c'est pourquoi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard ; de plus cela arrangeait Hermione...

Elle marcha durant cinq minutes et arriva devant une pancarte où était écrit " Coiffeur du chemin de Traverse " . Elle frappa et entra sans avoir eu l'autorisation. Un homme s'approcha. Il était âgé d'une trentraine d'années, et avait un sourire éclatant, ce qu'hermione remarqua immédiatement.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'aimerais que mes cheveux ressemblent enfin à quelque chose, je pensais les lisser mais le sort est très complexe et ne dure que vingt-quatre heures.

-Je vois exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Asseyez-vous ici, dit-il en désignant un siège, en attendant qu'une place se libère.

Au bout de deux heures, elle sortit enfin de la boutique, plus belle que jamais, ses cheveux étaient dégradés, lissés avec un sort qui durait 365 jours et brillaient malgré le peu de soleil qu'il y avait aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, place au maquillage !

Hermione se rendit devant le plus grand et luxueux magasin de maquillage de tout Londres.

Elle resortit avec deux sacs dans chaque main qui contenait du mascara, des crayons, du phard à paupières, du brush, du rouges à lèvres et du gloss.

Bien sûr, elle en avait de toutes les couleurs pour être assortis à ses vêtements et aux robes des sorciers.

Enfin, elle partit en direction d'une rue remplie de magasins de luxe comme Dior, Chanel, Dolce & Gabanna, Louis Vuitton, etc.

Elle s'acheta des robes, des débardeurs, des vestes, des pulls, des jeans, des jupes, des converses, des chaussures à talons, des bijoux, des sous-vêtements...

La jeune fille alla s'acheter des robes de sorcières de la nouvelle collection. Enfin elle retourna chez elle.

Le soir, elle s'endormit en sourillant :

-Maman, Papa, je veux vous faire honneur ...

_Allez quelques **reviews** pour moi ! xD _

_Bisous !_

_Je publie bientôt le deuxième chapitre ..._


	2. Chapitre 2: Attirance et Confrontation

_Et vOiilà le **deuxiième chapitre** !_

_Ca va vOus n'avez pas trOp attendu ?_

_Allez **biizOùùx** !_

Chapitre 2: Attirance et Confrontation

Un mois était passé, c'était le jour de la rentrée.

Il y a une quinzaine de jours, Hermione avait reçu une lettre lui indiquant qu'elle était préfète-en-chef et que, lors du voyage, elle devait se rendre dans une cabine destinée aux deux préfets-en-chef. On lui précisait aussi qu'elle habiterait, tout le long de l'année, dans des appartements privés avec son homologue masculin. Cela n'enchantait guère Hermione car cela signifiait qu'elle passerait moins de temps en compagnie de Harry et de Ron.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille portait portait un slim blanc, un débardeur noir Chanel, des créoles argentées Dior et était maquillée avec du mascara et du crayon noir.

En arrivant à la gare King Cross, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déja là. Ce fut sa meilleure amie qui la remarqua la première.

-Hermione ! Tu es superbe !

-Tu es magnifique Hermi, s'écria Harry mais se ravisa vu le regard que lui jetait sa petite amie: Ginny. Il rajouta: mais pas autant que toi chérie ! Ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Hermi, tu es splendide, dit Ron qui était déja tout rouge.

-Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que mon "relooking" vous plaise ! Allez, il faut se dépêcher, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous !

-C'est vrai. Allons chercher un wagon, dit Ginny.

-Oh non ! J'avais oublié. Je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef.

-Tu es préfète-en-chef ? Je savais que ça serait toi !

-Félicitation !

-Merci, allez à plus tard.

-Au fait Hermione, tu sais qui est l'autre préfet ?

-Aucune idée ! On se voit à l'arrivée !

Après qu'Hermione soit partie Harry, Ron et Ginny montèrent à leur tour dans le train.

-Si elle savait, s'exclama Harry.

-Elle ne va pas apprécier d'être toute une année avec lui, dit Ginny.

-C'est normal qui aurait envie de passer toute l'année avec Malefoy ?

-Pansy peut être !

Du côté d'Hermione, elle arriva devant la porte de son compartiment. Elle ouvrit la porte et entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien lui dire:

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi la préfète ...

-Malefoy !

-Et oui Granger! Qui d'autre cela aurait il pu être ?

-Tout Poudlard sauf toi !

-Il faudra que tu t'y fasses parce qu'on va passer toute l'année ensemble...

-Ne m'en parles pas !

-Ne crois pas que ça me réjouisse de passer tout mon temps libre avec toi, Granger !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu préfères le passer avec ta sangsue ! Je crois bien qu'elle s'appelle Pansy non ?

-Ne parles pas quand tu ne sais pas !

Hermione s'asseya sur la banquette, le plus loin de Drago et sortit son magazine préféré "Sorcière, tendance".

-Parles moins fort, j'aimerai pourvoir lire sans être dérangée par une fouine!

Soudain Drago se leva, lui arracha le magazine des mains (nda: et l'embrassa ? Non dommage ! xD) et approcha son visage du sien:

-Ne me cherches pas Granger, tu risquerais de perdre à ce jeu-là ...

Puis il alla s'asseoir et regarda la paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Hermione, quant à elle, se coucha et s'endormit tout en repensant à Malefoy(nda: bah, heureusement qu'elle y pense au beau blond ;) )

En pensant: Elle est quand même pas mal du tout, malgré son caractère de chien, ses lèvres sont pulpeuses, ses cheveux ont des reflets dorés, une poitrine généreuse... Non mais arrête de rêver Drago, c'est Granger !

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla et réalisa qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Poudlard...

-Malefoy,lui dit-elle doucement, on va bientôt arriver. Allez réveilles-toi !

Le jeune homme se leva, s'étira et regarda Hermione interloqué:

-C'est nouveau que tu me parles gentiment ?

Elle devînt toute rouge.

-C'est que... tu dormais et... allez, il faut s'habiller ! Maintenant tournes-toi !

-Mais !

-Dépêches-toi ! Je vais quand même pas me déshabiller devant toi ...

-Drago se tourna mais jetait, toutefois, quelques coups d'oeils discrets pour observer l'objet de ses désirs inconscients.

Hermione sortit de sa valise sa robe de sorcier elle enleva son débardeur et laissa apparaître un soutien-gorge rouge sang.

Elle plia ses affaires avec beaucoup de soins et remarqua une paire d'oeils qui la fixait ...

-Malefoy !

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions Miss-je-sais-tout. Je regardais seulement si tu avais fini ...

-Arrête avec tes mensonges et habilles-toi en vitesse !

Drago portait un t-shirt blanc, qui mettait ses abdos en valeur. Il l'enleva en toute hête et Hermione découvrit un ventre sculpté par les dieux (nda: Miam ! x3).Hermione le remarqua et ne tarda pas à craquer pour ce beau corps. Enfin il mit sa robe de sorcier.

Soudain, le train s'arrêta. Les préfets descendirent les premiers pour se rendre au château car ils devaient aller chercher les emplois du temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore et les distribuer avant le repas.

* * *

La répartition finie, le repas put enfin commencer. Harry et Ron parlaient déja de Quidditch tandis que Hermionne et Ginny bavardaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. 

-Ron ! Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de manger proprement pour une fois ?!? J'ai honte ! Et dire que tu es mon frère ...

-M'enfin Ginny, ch'ai faim !

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas les voir pendant deux mois ...

Du côté de la table des Serpentards, Drago observait discrètement Hermione ...

-Drago ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, Oui Blaise ! Et après qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que je devais faire attention à moi si je voulais ...

Mais Drago n'entendit pas la suite, il était déja retombé dans ses pensées.

Après le repas, il sortit en toute hête de la Grande Salle pour attendre Hermione. En effet, ils devaient conduire les premières années à leur salle commune.

-Dépêches-toi Granger on va être en retard !

-Après les avoir conduit à leur salle, on se retrouve au troisième étage devant le portrait d'une jeune femme, elle porte une robe rouge et jaune (nda : Petite dédi à ma Best, Jaune : Toi, Rouge : Moi ), je suis allée voir Mc Gonagall après le repas ...

-Ok, à tout à l'heure !

-Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Non, rien, à plus tard ...

En pensant : je lui dirai tout à l'heure ... (nda : Veux-tu m'épouser ? Mdr ! Non pas encore )

_

* * *

_

_Laiissez quelques **reviews**, BiizOùùx !_


	3. Chapitre 3: La naissance d'une amitié

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu sinon **je m'excuse**. _

_Dans ce chapitre, **une amitié va commencer**._

_Je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps, mais avant, je réponds aux reviews !_

**Malinka:** Merci beaucoup, tu as été ma première revieweuse ! Ca fait super plaiz !

**Lilly:** Super sympa ton ptit commentaire. )

**BrokenRose:** C'est vrai tu as raison. Mais j'adore ce genre d'histoire et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être la seule non ? De plus, l'histoire va évoluer alors si tu lis cette fic, tu verras qu'elle ne ressemblera pas aux autres fictions ! Mais le principal, c'est le style d'écriture et je ne copie personne donc cette fic est unique ! Merci d'avoir donner ton avis !

**MeDiNo:** Ptite perverse xD ! Merci pour tes com's !

**Slytherin's proud:** Merci d'avoir mis un (pardon deux ) commentaires, ça m'a beaucoup touché :D

**lady125:** Encore merci (je ne me lasse pas de remercier car quand on me fait des compliments, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi ! Si si !). Voilà la suite !

Chapitre 3: La naissance d'une amitié

Après avoir accompagnée les premières années, Hermione se rendit directement devant le portrait de la jeune femme. Quand elle arriva au troisième étage, elle remarqua que Drago l'attendait.

-Deux fois en une journée ! On dirait que tu fais des progrès pour la ponctualité Malefoy !

-Mc Gonagall va bientôt arriver, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle serait en retard.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, leur professeur arriva enfin.

-Je m'excuse pour le retard… Premièrement, vous devez choisir votre mot de passe commun.

-Je propose, « paix » dit Hermione. T'n penses quoi ?

-Ca me va ... répondit Drago.

En s'adressant au tableau : « Paix » sera le mot de passe, répliqua Mc Gonagall.

-Je vais vous laissez car même le jour de la rentrée j'ai du travail.

Drago et Hermione pénétrèrent enfin dans leur salle commune.

Celle-ci reflétait les couleurs de leur maison respective. Elle était chaleureuse; dans un coin de la pièce, des flammes crépitaient dans une cheminée de pierre. Autour, un canapé, deux fauteuils et quelques coussins y étaient disposés.

Au bout de la pièce, un long couloir proposait deux chambres, ainsi qu'une salle de bain.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans sa chambre, celle-ci devînt couleur lilas, un lit sculpté dans du chêne trônait dans la pièce, à côté, une grande bibliothèque, à la grande joie d'Hermione.

De l'autre côté du lit, une coiffeuse y était disposée ainsi qu'une armoire où toutes les affaires d'Hermione y étaient installées.

Dans la chambre de Drago, la pièce était devenue grise et bleu ciel. Il y avait la même disposition que dans la chambre d'Hermione sauf qu'à la place de la coiffeuse, un miroir y était disposé.

Tous les deux retournèrent dans la salle commune pour lire la lettre que Dumbledore leur avait écrit.

-Tu veux que je la lise, proposa Hermione.

-Si tu y tiens.

_Drago, Hermione,_

_Comme vous le savez, vous avez été choisi comme préfets-en-chef. Ce choix est, en effet, mis en place pour rapprocher les _

_deux maisons les plus éloignées. Je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple car la grande bataille est imminente et nous _

_devons plus que jamais unir des liens qui réunirons vos maisons respectives. Pour ce qui concerne vos devoirs à accomplir au _

_sein de Poudlard, toutes les semaines, vous devrez exécuter une ronde de nuit ensemble, de 22h à 00h._

_Vous organiserez le bal d'Halloween ainsi que celui de Noël. Pour plus d'informations, venez me retrouver dans mon bureau._

_A. Dumbledore._

_P.S : J'adore les chocogrenouilles…_

-« J'adore les chocogrenouilles » qu'est ce qui nous raconte Dumby ? Il se fait vieux…

-Utilises un peu ton semblant de cerveau Malefoy ! C'est son mot de passe pour aller dans son bureau !

-Arrêtes de me parler comme ça Granger !

-Tu veux que je te parles comme Pansy, ton bouledogue ? "Dragochinouu !"

Drago se leva d'un bond et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

En pensant : J'ai peut être été dur… Arrêtes Hermione ! C'est Malefoy ! Oui mais, il a quelque chose de nouveau en lui… Mais non je me fais des illusions. Il faut que j'ailles dormir. Ca me ferait le plus grand bien vu ce que je raconte…

Hermione alla dans sa chambre, prit dans la bibliothèque un livre qui s'intitulait "arithmancie, l'art ancien" pour se changer les idées. Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille dormait profondément.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, pris sa douche, se maquilla et s'habilla. Puis elle laissa place à Drago.

-Je m'excuse pour hier soir ; je ne voulais pas te vexer… Je voulais aussi te proposer, que, lorsque l'on est ensemble, on peut essayer de s'appeler par nos prénoms, ce serait plus agréable vu qu'on va se voir souvent… dit Hermione.

-C'est d'accord Gr… Hermione !

-A ton tour de te doucher !

Tous les deux descendirent déjeuner en parlant de leur emplois du temps. Quand Harry et Ron aperçurent Hermione, ils lui firent de grands signes pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Elle laissa un Drago quelque peu déçu.

-Alors, hier soir tu n'as pas trop souffert avec la fouine, lui demanda Ron.

-Arrêtes de l'appeler la fouine Ronald !

-Ben c'est une fouine non ? Sur ses paroles, il éclata de rire.

Vexée, Hermione préféra partir que de faire face.

-C'était pas drôle ?

-Non Ron, ça ne l'était pas, répliqua Harry.

Drago, de ce son côté se demanda pourquoi sa "nouvelle amie" était partie si vite. Ca devait être de la faute du rouquin car, celui-ci avait l'air gêné et le balafré le regardait méchamment…

La journée de la Gryffondor commençait par un cours de Potions avec les Serpentards.

Comme elle était en avance à cause de Ron, elle se rendit en premier lieu à la bibliothèque pour y faire une recherche sur les ASPIC.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours, les Gryffondors étaient là dont Ron et Harry. Hermione évita soigneusement le rouquin au risque de s'énerver. Les Serpentards, eux, pouvaient se permettre d'arriver en retard, ils ne risquaient pas de perdre des points.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue venait leur ouvrir. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et referma la porte en un bruit sourd. Ce fût le moment que choisit les Serpentards pour arriver, à leur tête, le beau bond. Après un moment d'agitation le calme retomba dans la classe.

-Comme vous le savez, cette année vous aller devoir préparer les ASPIC. C'est pourquoi, j'ai choisi aujourd'hui une potion qui sera demandée.

-Je te parie que c'est une potion extrêmement difficile, dit Harry à Ron.

-Mr Potter, si vous voulez faire une remarque, faites-en profiter la classe entière.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

-Dans ce qu'à dites adieux à 20 points. Je disais donc, que pendant toute cette semaine vous aller préparer une potion d'une infinie délicatesse. Après cela, il faudra la laisser reposer durant 2 semaines et vous aurez enfin votre note.

La potion choisie est Felix Felicis. En plus d'avoir une bonne note, vous gagnerez le flacon que vous avez fait. Libre à vous de le tenter sur quelqu'un.

Je vais vous mettre en binômes, maisons mélangées.

Potter avec Parkinson, Weasley avec Crabbe, Granger avec Malefoy, Finnigan avec Zabini …

Seulement deux personnes étaient heureuses du choix de Rogue. Hermione rejoignit Drago et ils commencèrent la potion. Pendant qu'Hermione préparaient les ingrédients, Drago allait chercher ce qu'il leur fallait et lisait les instructions à voix haute.

A la fin du cours, Drago et Hermione avaient déjà bien avancé et la couleur de leur potion était verdâtre, comme le disait le livre.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous les deux se trouvaient dans leur salle commune et discutaient depuis une demi-heure. Deux heures plus tard, ils allèrent se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher de bonne humeur...

_Et voilà ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Répondez franchement !_

_Bisous et laissez quelques **reviews** ça fait toujours **plaisir** de voir que des personnes aiment votre travail !_

_Chriisty._


	4. Chapitre 4: Préparation et Découverte

_Et voilà un **nouveau chapitre**..._

_Au programme, préparation du bal d'Halloween, découverte et danger._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4: Préparation et Découverte

Un mois était déjà passé et nos deux préfets s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi, c'est pourquoi ils allaient passer l'après-midi à organiser le bal d'Halloween car celui-ci approchait à grands pas… Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, sur le lit. De la musique s'échappaient d'un tiroir de la coiffeuse d'Hermione, elle l'avait ensorcelée pour que Drago connaisse la musique Moldue.

-J'adore ! Ca s'appelle comment celle-là ?

-C'est « Cicada, The things you say ». On commence peut être ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié… On fait une soirée costumée… banale ?

-Costumée si tu veux mais banale, non. On va ajouter un peu de piment dans cette fête…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ?!

-Est ce que tu sais si les garçons ont déjà proposé aux filles ? Tu es un mec donc tu dois bien savoir…

-Non je ne crois pas, ils ont encore trois semaines !

-Parfait !

-Tu vas enfin te décider à me le dire ?

-Je pensais que nous pourrions nous-même choisir les couples… Maisons mélangées obligent ! Pas que nos deux maisons mais les quatre ! Ca pourrait être amusant non ?

-Pas mal l'idée ! Je me charge de mélanger Serpentards-Gryffondors et toi Serdaigle-Poufsouffle !

-Parfait ! En plus, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue dans une semaine ! On pourra s'acheter nos tenues pour le bal ! J'avais déjà repéré une robe au chemin de Traverse et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une boutique ici.

-Je me demandais… On est préfets donc… On y va ensemble, demanda Drago.

-Tu es en train de me demander ou je rêve ?!

-Non tu ne rêves pas du tout. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais…

-Bien sûr que je veux y aller avec toi !

-Génial ! On va bien s'amuser…

Sur ces paroles, ils éclatèrent de rire et une bataille de chatouilles commença…

Ce soir, ils commencèrent leur ronde à 22h tapante. Après avoir patrouillé au rez-de-chaussée, au premier étage ainsi qu'au deuxième, ils se rendirent à l'étage suivant pour vérifier qu'aucun n'élève n'y était…

-C'est pas drôle, il y a personne. On aurait pu enlever des points…

-Drago !

-Quoi ?

-Ecoutes… Tu entends, demanda-t-elle en approchant son oreille de la porte.

-Oui, il y a quelqu'un dans cette salle.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait la voix de…

-Weasley !

-Exactement !

-Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai l'impression que c'est une fille.

-C'est Ginny ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ici à cette heure là ?

-Génial ! On va enlever des points !

-Il vaudrait mieux écouter, on ne sait jamais.

Tous les deux collèrent leur oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

* * *

-Arrêtes de me mentir Ginny ! Je t'ai vu avec lui !

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires Ronald !

- Si tu trompes Harry ne crois pas que je vais rester là, les bras croisés à rien faire ! De plus si c'est un Serpentard !

-N'importes quoi !

-Alors expliques moi pourquoi tu étais avec Blaise, hier soir ici-même ?!

* * *

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle décolla son oreille. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ginny trompait Harry ? C'était impossible ! Avec Zabini ?! Elle regarda Drago comme si celui-ci savait quelque chose.

Puis, ils s'en allèrent car leur ronde touchait à sa fin. Durant le trajet, un silence pesant c'était installé. Hermione se posait des questions tandis que Drago se demandait comment ça avait pu arriver.

-Hermione, je t'assure que je ne savais rien.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas ; mais je me pose tout de même certaines questions.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Drago pour discuter.

-Pourquoi Ginny est allée voir Blaise ?

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Mais Ginny ! Sortir avec Blaise ? C'est impossible ! Serpentard, Gryffondor !

-Et alors ?! On est pas amis nous ?

-Bien sûr qu'on est amis ! Mais, Ginny et Blaise !

-Drago et Hermione : amis ? C'est pareil à mes yeux .

-Tu as s'en doute raison.

-En parlant de ça… Tu as parlé à Harry et Ron de moi ?

-Pas encore, j'avais oublié, désolé. Demain matin, je leur dis qu'on est amis et que, si ils ne sont pas content, qu'il s'en aille.

D'un geste de main, elle mima le rejet de quelque chose avec dégoût.

-Tu sais, Blaise est mon ami. Je lui parlerai si tu veux.

-Merci Drago.

Ils continuèrent de parler longtemps après et s'endormirent d'épuisement l'un à côté de l'autre sans se douter, qu'en ce moment même, une personne s'intéressait à eux.

-Approches-toi, cria un voix glaciale.

-Oui maître.

-Que ce passe-t-il de nouveau à Poudlard ?

-Les ennemis sont devenus amis, répondit un homme qui ressemblait à un rat.

-C'est ce que je craignais …

-Dumbledore les surveille de près, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de se douter qu'un pouvoir est en train de naître en eux.

-Maintenant retournes y Queudver !

-Oui maître.

Et il se changea en rat. Il sortit de la maison par un trou que lui seul pouvait atteindre.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures.

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_Laissez moi quelques **reviews** !_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Chriisty._


	5. Chapitre 5: Vengeance et Révélation

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre. Désolé si vous avez attendu mais comme je l'ai dit dans une review, _

_je réfléchis pour la tournure des évenements ... J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais, et je peux vous dire que vous ne serez pas déçus ! _

_Enfin j'espère ! Mais avant réponses aux reviews ..._

**Lady125:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews : P

**MeDiNo:** Bon bah grosse perverse merci pour tes reviews ! Ton souhait est exaucé, tu vas savoir ce qui c'est passé entre Blaise & Ginny !

**Sylivia561:** Voilà ta suite :) et merci !

**Malinka:** Merci ! Hihi !

**Lù:** Meilleùùre amiie ! Merci de suivre mon histoire, Je t'aiime ! x3

**Fics attitude:** Je continue ! Vite peut être pas mais elle est là, la suite ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Kira1994:** Voilà ta réponse ! Aujourd'hui ! Bisous et merci ! ;)

Chapitre 5 : Vengeance et Révélation

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva, pris sa douche s'habilla et se maquilla légèrement. En attendant Drago, elle se remémorait les paroles qu'elle allait dire à ses meilleurs amis. Annoncer à Harry et Ron qu'elle était ami avec Drago n'avait rien de réjouissant mais en y réfléchissant bien, ces trois garçons avaient beaucoup de poins communs et s'ils se connaissaient mieux, ils ne pourraient que s'entendre. Tous les trois étaient courageux, mignons (nda : faut dire la vérité non ? ), avaient le sens de la responsabilité, étaient matures et intelligents et ils étaient protecteurs envers leurs amis.

Lorsque Drago rejoignit Hermione, il ne préféra pas lui poser de questions à propos de Harry et de Ron à la vue de son air absent, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon chez Hermione. A leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, une élève de Poufsouffle vint à leur rencontre, toute ésoufflée.

-Bonjour, Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il aimerait vous voir dans son bureau, demain soir, c'est urgent…

-Merci Anna répondit Hermione. Tu sais à quel propos nous sommes convoqués ?

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Je vous laisse, on m'attend pour manger…

Drago se tourna vers sa semblable :

-Courage Hermione !

-Merci Drago. Je vais en avoir besoin.

Elle avala goulûment une bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

-Harry, Ron, Ginny, je dois vous parler.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre la fin du repas s'empressa d'ajouter le rouquin.

-S'il vous plait, c'est important !

-Si t'insistes …

Tous les quatre sortirent de table, un peu trop brusquement au goût de Ron. Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, s'installèrent sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Personne ne parlait, attendant qu'Hermione engage la conversation. Elle attendit, une, deux, trois, peut être même quatre minutes sans savoir par où commencer.

-Promettez moi de ne pas vous énervez…

-Je te le promets répondit Harry à contre cœur car celui-ci savait qu'il allait le regretter.

-Ron, demanda Hermione.

-Ok c'est bon !

-Pour moi, pas de souci Hermi !

-Dragoetmoionestamis !

-Rien compris ! Tu peux parler lentement ?

-Drago et moi, on est amis, reprit Hermione plus posément.

Ron et Harry manquèrent de s'étouffer.

-Je m'en doutais bien ! s'écria Ginny.

-Dites quelque chose les garçons !

-Bahh… Félicitations ! Euh non pardon ! Comment c'est arrivé ?

-On a appris à se connaître, rien de plus !

-Si tu es heureuse c'est l'essentiel ! N'est-ce pas les gars ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr, rétorqua Ron qui était futilement plongé dans ses pensées.

-Mais si jamais il te fait du mal, il aura affaire à nous, foi d'un Gryffondor !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Harry. Drago a un bon fond malgré ce qu'il laisse transparaître. Bon, nous on vous laisse, Ginny vient avec moi !

-Euh oui si tu y tiens…

Pour parler plus librement, elles allèrent dans le dortoir des filles qui était inoccupé à cette heure de la matinée.

-Hier soir, avec Drago…

-Tu es avec lui ?!

-Mais non, laisses moi finir Gin" ! Je disais donc, que hier soir, avec Drago, nous avons fait notre ronde habituelle. Au troisième étage, nous avons entendu deux personnes qui discutaient dont toi et Ron .

-Oh non ! Dit moi que tu n'as pas tout entendu ?!

-Gin' ! Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? Je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu peux me faire confiance ! Mais Harry est mon meilleur ami aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre…

-J'aime Harry, tu le sais Hermi ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'ait passé par la tête, tout est allé si vite…

Ginny fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Hermione.

Tout en la berçant, elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Déjà, il faut que tu en parles à Harry où ce sera moi qui m'en chargerait. Dis-moi, qui tu aimes vraiment Gin' ? Harry ou Blaise ? Si c'est Harry, je penses qu'avec le temps, il te pardonnera mais si c'est Blaise, ne compte pas sur moi pour arranger ta relation avec Harry. Il serait atterré.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'aime Harry. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis allée voir Blaise avant-hier. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous et j'y suis allée pour voir ce qu'il me demandait. Nous avons bu un verre, discuter normalement, sans s'agresser, et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, je me suis jetée sur lui… Je ne me souviens plus de la suite …

-Ginny ? Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Tout dépends à quoi tu penses, si c'est que j'ai perdu Harry alors oui…

-Mais non ! Réfléchis ! Pourquoi et surtout comment tu as pu tomber dans les bras de Zabini ?

-Un philtre d'amour ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

-Et pas n'importe lequel ! Il n'y en a qu'un qui peut faire perdre la mémoire avec une telle force : l'Amortentia. Il est interdit à Poudlard ! Je vais aller voir cet enfoiré et je peux te dire qu'il ne va pas perdre que des points si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Je vais aller tout expliquer à Harry et Ron, ils comprendront automatiquement !

-A tout à l'heure, je vais chercher Drago avant le premier cours pour lui parler de notre découverte.

-Merci Hermi !

-Mais de rien.

Hermione courut le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En arrivant, elle aperçut Drago en pleine discussion avec Théodore Nott, un élève de Serpentard. Elle se rapprocha de la table des serpents, près de Drago.

-Malefoy !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?!

-Désolé de couper une conversation, qui à mon avis n'était pas intéressante, mais on nous demande …

-Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seule pour une fois?

-On a appeler les **Deux** préfets Malefoy, alors ramène ton derrière si tu veux pas que ça se passe mal pour toi !

-Désolé Théo, mais le vieux fou, ou je ne sais qui m'appelle. On en reparlera plus tard.

Drago se leva et suivit Hermione en toute hâte se demandant pourquoi elle était venu le chercher; il savait qu'elle était doué pour mentir, mais là, on aurait cru voir une Serpentard à l'action.

-Alors ça va mal se passer pour moi, demanda Drago après avoir franchit les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Non, tu m'as obéit donc tout va bien se passer pour toi !

Il éclata de rire !

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru voir un Serpentard. Tu répliquais avec un tel aplomb !

-Je pense que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Weasley ?

-Je lui ai parlé et…

-Et … ?

-Blaise lui a administrer un philtre d'amour. Et attention, il n'a pas fait ça à la légère : il a choisit l'Amortentia !

-Le salaud ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginer qu'il aurait pu faire ça !

-J'ai pensé qu'une revanche s'imposait: d'une, il va perdre beaucoup de points; et de deux je pense que Ron et Harry vont se charger de lui. Même si je ne suis pas pour la manière forte, il l'a vraiment mérité.

-J'ai une idée ! Je vais demander à Blaise de me rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande, je le ferais passer le premier et je refermerais la porte sans y être rentré. A l'intérieur, il y aura tes amis et après, je te laisse imaginer la suite … Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne.

-Tu sais que tu es intelligent ?

-Oui, on me le dit souvent !

Tous deux se rendirent à leur premier cours en commun en riant.

Pansy voyait cette relation d'un mauvais oeil mais, ne pouvait rien faire vu que Granger pouvait lui enlever des points à sa guise...

Après une journée mouvementée par leurs emplois du temps chargés, Drago invita Zabini à se rendre dans la Salle Va-et-Vient. Blaise accepta l'invitation et alla au lieu de rendez-vous.

Tout se passa comme c'était prévu et le lendemain matin, le sablier des Serpentards avait fait une chut vertigineuse, Zabini avait un œil au beurre noir qu'il avait essayer de dissimuler avec un tour de magie et il marchait étrangement.

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla sans se douter, que, aujourd'hui, sa vie allait être bouleverser par une révélation de son cher directeur…

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous serez ce qui attend **Hermione** ! _

_Je suis fier d'avoir trouvé cette idée, elle est originale ;)_

_Bisous et laissez moi des** review**s s'il vous plait ._

_Chriisty._


	6. Chapitre 6: Une famille a toujours

_Coucou ! _

_Je n'ai pas trop traîné ?_

_Et voilà un **chapitre** qui répondra à vos questions sur la famille de notre chère Hermione !_

_Trois nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition._

_Maintenant, place au **nouveau chapitre** !_

Chapitre 6 : Une famille a toujours ses secrets …

Après une journée sans encombre, Hermione alla chercher Drago dans sa chambre, pour se rendre au bureau de Dumby (nda : baaah j'adore ce surnom ;D ), le cœur léger telle une plume qui se laisse guider par le vent. Pourquoi se sentait-elle de bonne humeur ? Simplement qu'elle espérait que maintenant, après l'épisode de Zabini, les trois garçons allaient passer l'éponge sur ses six dernières années comme elle l'avait fait. Elle n'espérait pas qu'ils deviennent amis,mais qu'ils ne se lanceraient plus des propos injurieux à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontreraient au détour d'un couloir. Ce serait un début. Comme le disait son père, « il faut un début à tout ». En repensant à ses parents, elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

* * *

Avant de s'endormir, elle repensait à ses moments préférés en leur compagnie. Drago savait ce qu'il s'était passé, et les nuits où elle se réveillait en sueur, rongé par leurs souvenirs lointains, son ami l'accueillait dans son lit et elle s'endormait dans ses bras, bercée par son odeur. Le matin, quand elle se réveillait, il était déjà sous la douche, de peur de la réveiller.

* * *

-Drago ? T'es là ? On doit y aller !

-Oui, oui j'arrive !

-Allez, on va être en retard ! Mc Gonagall nous a bien dit d'être à l'heure !

-C'est bon, on peut partir !

- Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je feuilletais un magazine, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre pour Halloween…

-Dans trois jours, à Pré-au-Lard, tu trouveras bien quelque chose. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Je voulais te demander, ta robe sera de quelle couleur ?

-Au départ, j'en voulais une noir mais c'est trop commun. Puis j'ai choisit couleur bleu ciel, pour être assortie à tes yeux…

-Merci. Donc, je prendrais une cravate bleu ciel rayé blanche sur une chemise blanche …

-Avec une veste noire, pour contraster avec ta chemise.

-Parfait.

-Chocogrenouille.

-J'avais déjà oublié pourquoi on était là.

-Tu ne peux pas l'oublier Drago, tu le sais même pas !

-Ah oui, ça aussi j'avais oublié !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je retires ce que j'ai dit hier !

-Tu as dit quoi ? Tu sais bien que j'oublie tout !

-Que tu était intelligent !

-Ca fait toujours plaisir, grogna Drago.

Puis il tourna le dos à Hermione dans les escaliers. Elle le retourna et l'enlaça en lui parlant.

-J'adore te taquiner ! Tu prends tout au premier degré, c'est trop mignon !

-C'est ma fête aujourd'hui, non ?

-Réfléchissons… Le 10 octobre… Non c'est la st Ghislain (nda : C'est vrai en plus, j'ai ouvert mon agenda avant la rentrée rien que pour vous ! xD )

-De toute façon, la St Drago, ça n'existe pas !

-Allez, arrête de bouder, on arrive.

-Ok, mais ce soir, je veux un massage !

-Ca marche !

Hermione frappa à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir.

Ce fut McGo qui vint à leur rencontre.

-Bonsoir Mlle Granger, Mr Malefoy.

-Bonsoir professeurs.

-Bonsoir, Hermione, Drago, dit Dumbledore. Vous êtes juste à l'heure. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? Votre professeur ne vous a pas dit ?

-Non, je pensais que vous seriez mieux expliquer la situation que moi.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, questionna Drago ?

-Autant être clair avec vous. Vous êtes les préfets, vous êtes majeurs donc vous avez le droit de savoir. En aucun cas vous ne devez répétez ce qui se dira ici. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Nous avons trouvé, ici même, Peter Pettigrow.

-Vous avez pu l'arrêter demanda Hermione ?

-Oui, heureusement. Il est en ce moment même à Azkaban.

-Vous faîtes confiance aux détraqueurs ?

-Quand ils ont emmener Peter, ils nous ont prouvés qu'ils étaient digne de confiance malgré leur goût avancé pour la magie noire…

-Mais qu'est-ce que Queudver est venu faire ici ?

-Nous l'ignorons encore mais nous supposons qu'il y a un rapport avec vous deux.

-Nous, s'écria Drago ? Impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui apporter ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais Rémus est en ce moment même, avec Greyback et ses semblables pour tenter d'éclaircir quelques points obscures de cette affaire. Pettigrow se trouvait juste à coté de vos appartements quand nous l'avons trouvé. Il essayait d'y rentrer. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Hermione regarda Drago, d'un air affolé.

En pensant : Si Queudver était ici pour nous, c'est que Voldemort veux obtenir quelque chose de notre part. Ca a peut être un rapport avec le père de Drago. Impossible, puisqu'il a été bannit des Mangemorts suite à l'attaque qui a échoué au ministère, deux ans plus tôt.

-je vais vous laissez, je dois aller surveiller Mlle Parkinson qui est en retenue avec moi.

-A demain professeur Mcgonagall.

-Si vous êtes là ce soir, ce n'était pas pour Peter, mais pour tout autre chose… Je vais d'abord vous expliquer, ensuite nous irons faire un tour en portoloin … Vous vous en êtes déjà servit une fois ?

-Oui répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Asseyez-vous dit-il en désignant deux sièges. Hermione, je vous ai convoqué car cela vous concerne. Drago, vous êtes le préfet-en-chef, vous devez savoir de quoi il en retourne. De plus vous êtes un proche ami de Mlle Granger.

Tous deux se regardèrent et rougirent légèrement.

-Ce que je vais annoncer n'a rien de réjouissant. Les seules personnes au courant sont vous, moi et votre professeur de Métamorphose. Hermione, vos parents décédés n'étaient pas vos parents biologiques.

-Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! J'ai vu des photos de ma naissance, de ma mère enceinte !

-Toutes ses photos ont été trafiqués par la magie.

-Mes parents étaient Moldus ! Pas sorciers, Moldus !!

-Je le sais bien. Mais il s'avère que vous avez été adoptés et que vos parents biologiques se trouvent en France et qu'ils sont sorciers depuis près de mille ans. Ils sont les descendants de Godric Gryffondor. C'est la plus grande famille de sorcier de toute l'Europe. Votre mère biologique vous a mise dans un centre d'accueil pour sorciers car elle était trop jeune pour élever un enfant. Lorsque vos parents sont venus vous chercher, ils étaient parfaitement au courant d'avoir une jeune sorcière entre leurs mains. Depuis le début, vos parents adoptifs savaient que vous alliez recevoir une lettre de Poudlard.

J'ai un portolain qui est prêt. Voulez-vous y aller ?

Drago regarda Hermione, comme pour attendre son accord. Elle hocha la tête et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers une vieille marmite. Ils attrapèrent l'objet et sentirent leurs pieds quitter le sol, puis ils tombèrent brutalement sur une motte de terre. Autour d'eux, quelques maisons ainsi qu'un château qui surplombait le village. La forteresse n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres qu'ils parcoururent en un temps record.

-Là-bas, dit Dumbledore en pointant du doigt l'entrée du château.

-Allons-y.

Dumbledore avançait d'un pas rapide. Drago et Hermione avaient du mal à tenir la cadence mais au fur et à mesure, ils s'habituaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château et aperçurent un jeune couple, d'une trentaine d'années. Ils s'approchèrent et Drago put remarquer la ressemblance entre la jeune femme et Hermione. Toutes les deux avaient des yeux noisettes, des cheveux ondulés assortis à leurs yeux, une silhouette fine et gracieuse ainsi qu'une bouche en cœur. Tous, entrèrent dans la pièce principale, la salle de séjour. Elle était rectangulaire, un grande table trônait au centre de la pièce. Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Hermione et Albus suivirent le couple dans une pièce à côté tandis que Drago observait une horloge qui indiquait où étaient certaines personnes en ce moment même. (nda : J'adore cette horloge ! ). Il remarqua que Hermione y était.

De l'autre côté, Dumbledore avait déjà fait les présentations.

-Hermione voici Sylvie et Paul.

-Hermione, ne nous en veut pas, on était jeune, l'argent ne manquait pas mais s'occuper d'un enfant à 16 ans, c'est difficile…

-Je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Si vous ne m'aviez pas abandonné, je n'aurais jamais vu mes parents donc je vous remercie !

-C'est moi qui est voulue t'appeler Hermione, se souvint Sylvie. Une de nos ancêtre s'appelait Hermione et c'était une femme surdouée, très connue, qui a fait de grandes choses…

-Et bien je pense qu'Hermione a hérité de ses qualités, répondit Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai ? C'est merveilleux ! Tu as une petite sœur, tu le savais ? Elle s'appelle Cassandra. Elle a 11ans et nous allons la mettre à Poudlard pour qu'elle connaisse mieux sa grande sœur. Tu en penses quoi, enchaîna son père.

-C'est une bonne idée. Elle est là ?

-Oui, je l'ai appelé mais elle est très timide. Cassandra, tu veux bien descendre dire bonjour ?

-J'arrive maman…

Une jolie petite fille avec deux tresses bondes descendit les marches en courant et alla se réfugier près de ses parents.

Un petit bonjour s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle aussi avec les yeux noisettes et une petite bouche toute rosée. Elle était jeune mais on pouvait dors et déjà dire qu'elle était le portrait craché de sa mère et de sa sœur sauf pour les cheveux. Quelques taches de rousseur mettait son nez en valeur.

-Bonjour Cassandra, je suis Hermione. Alors, il paraît que tu vas passer l'année dans mon école.

-Oui, j'aime pas Beauxbatons, les professeurs sont pas gentils avec moi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de ta nouvelle école.

-Vous avez l'air gentil Monsieur.

-Merci beaucoup mais attends voir d'être à l 'école avant de parler . (nda : Papy Dumby ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire passer pour sévère :P ) Dans quelle maison étais-tu à ton école ?

-Lissybord. (nda : pure invention de ma part.)

-Ce qui correspond chez nous à Gryffondor.

-C'est normal puisque je suis une de ses descendantes ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller là-bas !

Ton rêve va se réaliser, on va bientôt y aller, il se fait tard. Tu as fait ta valise ?

-Oui mais il manque deux-trois trucs ! Hermione tu viens m'aider ?

-J'arrive !

Toutes les deux finirent la valise avec Drago pendant que Dumbledore expliquait aux parents le fonctionnement de l'école.

-Je crois que tout y est. Nous pouvons partir.

Cassandra embrassa ses parents et Hermione leur fit un signe de la main.

-Au revoir, faîtes bien attention à vous !

-Promis maman, Hermi veillera sur moi !

Ils s'accrochèrent au portoloin et atterrirent dans le bureau d'Albus.

-Montrez le dortoir à Cassandra et expliquez-lui où sont les salles, dit-il en tendant son emploi du temps.

Après avoir bordé sa petite sœur, Hermione et Drago rejoignirent leur appartement.

Un massage et une discussion plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit du jeune homme à la demande d'Hermione. Elle se remémorait sa journée forte en émotion, puis elle s'endormit dans ses bras, rassuré d'avoir une personne près d'elle qui pourrait la réconforter dans les durs moments de la vie…

_Alors, impressions ? Questions ? _

_Je me suis levée pour vous à 8h pour terminer mon chapitre, pour vous souhaiter **une bonne rentrée** !_

_Laissez-moi une petite review **( tête du Chat Potté ) **s'il vous plaiiiit !_

_Bonne reprise à tout le monde !_

_Bisous !!_

_Chriisty._


	7. Chapitre 7: Le bal

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Cette rentrée c'est bien passée ? __Moi pas terrible mais bon, on fait avec non ?_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre où **Drago et Hermione**... Non je dit rien ! Ca gacherait la surprise !_

_Vous verrez par vous même ..._

_Petit indice: En ce moment, je suis d'humeur "amoureuse" donc l'histoire est influencée._

_J'explique: J'ai le début de l'histoire et je sais comment je vais la finir mais entre les deux, il va bien falloir qu'il y ait des épreuves _

_donc si un jour je suis d'humeur "sadique", mon histoire se terminera avec du suspens ou des personnages auront des conséquences _

_comme la mort ou la maladie! Mais non, je ne suis pas cinglée! Je vous vois déja devant votre écran ! _

_On est tombée sur une malade mentale xD_

_C'est juste que mon quotidien influençera certaines choses mais la fin sera la même je ne la changerais pas. Promis ! _

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

_Bisous !_

Chapitre 7 : Le bal d'Halloween

On était le soir d'Halloween. Hermione se trouvait dans la tour des Gryffondors avec Ginny Parvati ainsi que Lavande. De son côté, Drago était avec Harry, Ron et Neville dans la salle sur demande car aucun des deux préfets ne pouvaient apporter des amis dans leurs appartements. C'était les règles et si au grand malheur l'un d'eux ne respectait pas ce règlement, Dumbledore saurait les remettre à leur place. Chacun se préparaient de leur côté, garçons ensemble, de même pour les filles. Les couples avaient été établis par les prefets-en-chefs : Ginny se rendaient au bal avec un Serpentard nommé Charles (nda : Pour Lucie xD), Harry était avec Pansy, Ron avec Lara (nda : Pour toi ;) ), Neville avec Leila, Luna avec Grégoire, Parvati avec Georges, Lavande y allait avec Raphaël etc.

Entre Harry et Ginny, tout allait pour le mieux depuis qu'elle avait clarifié la situation. Ron passait son temps à rêver d'Hermione mais celle-ci avait les pensées occupées par une toute autre personne…

-Ginny, tu peux m'aider à lacer ma robe ! J'y arrive pas !

-T'inquiètes, je m'en charges !

-Lavande, où est mon gloss ? Je ne le trouve plus, demanda Parvati,inquiète.

-Accio gloss !

Soudain, une vingtaine de gloss surgirent de nul par et se posèrent aux pieds de Parvati.

-Voilà, il doit bien se trouver là dedans !

-Merci, je t'adore !

Ginny s'occupait d'habiller les filles, Parvati de les maquiller, Lavande de les coiffer et Hermione… Elle essayait d'arranger quelques détails de dernières minutes qui pouvaient être forts utiles.

-Ginny ! Ton nœud est de travers c'est moche, s'écria Lavande !

-Je m'en occupe Gin' ! Sepatencio !

Le nœud se défit et s'enroula autour de Ginny pour se coordonner parfaitement avec sa robe.

-Merci Hermi !

-J'ai un épi, tu peux pas trouver un sort Hermione, la supplia Parvati ?

- Hormonia !

Après s'être habillé, coiffé et maquillé, elles organisèrent un petit jeu. Le but était que les trois autres filles notaient une de leurs amies avant que celle-ci ne se voit dans le miroir. Après cet examen, elle pourrait s'observer et voir si la note que ses amies lui avaient mis correspondait vraiment.

-Ginny, 9/10 ! Ta coiffure met en valeur tes cheveux en les relevant, mais ta nuque n'est pas superbe avec cette coiffure… J'ai une idée, ça va complètement te changer. Attends ne bouges pas. Aparentiatis !

-Parfait !

-Oui j'adore moi aussi. L'autre paraissait minable à côté !

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione et s'observa dans la glace. Sa robe, couleur vert pastel allait parfaitement avec ses yeux, sa coiffure était simple mais les reflets dorés donnait un aspect volumineux. Des anglaises parfaitement dessinées retombaient sur son dos. L'impression qui se dégageait de la rouquine était la légèreté.

-Heureusement que Dumbledore a changé le règlement cette année sinon je n'aurait jamais put venir à cette soirée de 7ème année, dit Ginny.

-Remercie-moi plutôt de t'avoir mis avec un Serpentard de 7ème année Gin' !

-Merci Hermione, mais la prochaine fois, demande moi mon avis pour choisir MON cavalier, je ne veux pas que mon petit-ami soit jaloux !

-Comme tu voudras !

Après que Lavande et Parvati eurent récolté une bonne note du jury composé principalement de trois personnes, ce fut au tour d'Hermione.

-Hum, je vais aussi te changer la coiffure. Le chignon bien serré ne te va pas tant que ça finalement. Occipitios !

-Ooh ! Hermione !

-Quoi, je sais que le chignon ne m'allait pas tant que ça mais ça ne peut pas être pire avec cette nouvelle coiffure ! Si ?

-Non, non c'est pas ça ! Regardes toi ! Vite !

Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre.

-Oh nom de Merlin !

-Tu es splendide !

C'était Le Mot pour désigner Hermione. Elle était parfaite. Son chignon n'était plus serré, mais avec un sortilège, il s'était desserré et avait laissé tomber quelques mèches. Certaines encadraient son visage maquillé de noir, bleu et de paillettes argentées, assorties à ses chaussures. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ondulés comme il le fallait. Sa robe bleue ciel lui allait à merveille. Elle était moulante, avec un décolleté, fendu légèrement sur la cuisse gauche, et était lassé dans son dos avec deux lanières de cuir bleues.

-Je suis fière de mon travail gloussa Lavande !

-Et moi du mien !

-Laissez tomber les filles, ce n'est pas votre travail qui se voit sur le corps d'Hermione, c'est tout simplement que ses atouts sont mis en valeur, plus que jamais… Ah je suis jalouse, dit Ginny en lui tirant la langue !

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma Hermione !

-Drago va être surpris !

-Pour être heureux, il va être heureux !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-21h25,il faut y aller ! s'écria Hermione.

Du côté des garçons, ils étaient déjà prêts et attendaient dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver leur cavalière. Tous, étaient en costard, cravate.

Seul Drago attendait Hermione à l'entrée de la salle, pour qu'ils soient ensemble lors de leur apparition, aux yeux de tous.

Lorsque Hermione descendit les marches pour arriver devant Drago, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas quelque chose qui clochait tellement il la regardait avec attention.

Le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule ainsi, la bouche entre-ouverte. Petit à petit, il reprit ses esprits et réussi enfin à parler.

-Tu es magnifique !

-Merci beaucoup, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit elle tandis que ses joues prenaient un tein rose.

-On y va ?

-C'est partit Dray !

-Dray ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si si, c'est joli ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, Mione !

-Alors, allons-y Dray, dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître le couple de la soirée. Quand ils entrèrent, un silence de plomb régnait. Personne n'osait parler. Plus de musique. Toute l'assemblée détaillait Hermione de la tête aux pieds ainsi que l'autre préfet. Pour les filles, rares étaient celles qui n'étaient pas jalouses. Pour les garçons, la plupart se demandaient s' ils fallaient lui sauter dessus ou attendre la fin de la soirée (nda : mdr !). Chez les Serpentards, les avis étaient partagés entre l'envie et la réticence.

La Grande Salle avait été aménagée de sorte qu'il n'y est plus que des petites tables pour deux personnes. A la place de la table des professeurs, une piste de danse y était installée.

Le couple avança au milieu de la foule et se plaça au centre de la piste. En effet, ils devaient ouvrir le bal par une valse.

Quelques notes de musique s'échappèrent et ils commencèrent à danser lentement au rythme de la chanson.

Les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, ils enchaînèrent les pas comme si ils les avaient appris par cœur mais aucun des deux n'avaient été initié à la valse étant plus jeune. Rien qu'un regard suffisait pour faire comprendre à l'autre les pas qu'ils allaient exécuter. Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait chaud. Pour Drago, il se passait exactement la même chose. De l'amour ? Impossible se répétaient-ils en cœur. Il y a deux mois, je le/la détestais. Mais, il/elle a peut être changé. Non ce n'est pas peut être, c'est sûr. Amour, haine, ne dit-on pas que ses deux sentiments se touchent sans arrêt ? La frontière a du être passé. La vérité est dure mais il faut l'accepter.

Tous les deux réalisaient qu'un amour indescriptible se logeait dans leur cœur depuis un certain temps. Un amour passionnel, un amour interdit. Mais on dit aussi que quand on aime, on peut vaincre le pire. Le pire ? Ils avaient peur, étaient effrayés mais ils s'aimaient et pour le moment cela leur suffisait .

Après une danse endiablé, ils allèrent boire et furent félicités pour leur démonstration de valse.

La soirée se déroula comme prévu, les maisons se rapprochaient peu à peu. Juste un groupe restait à l'écart.

-Comment Drago peut-il la toucher ? s'écria Pansy, dégoûtée.

-Demandes-lui si tu tiens à le savoir, répondit Blaise.

-Va falloir prendre des mesures parce que notre maison fraternise avec l'ennemi dit un autre.

-T'as raison, ils ont perdu la tête ! Discuter avec des Gryffondors, rire avec eux, manger avec eux ! C'est répugnant déglutit Harold.

-Pff, on fait quoi ? demanda Liliane.

Après que tout le monde se soit couché, Hermione et Drago allèrent près du lac, et s'assirent au pied d'un chêne et attendirent que l'un des deux parle. Ce fut Hermione qui bafouilla qu'il commençait à neiger. Quelques flocons s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux, dans ses cils. Ceux qui tombaient sur ses habits fondirent au contact de la chaleur humaine. Drago retira sa cape et recouvrit Hermione de peur qu'elle n'attrape froid. Dans ses yeux, Hermione put voir qu'une glace s'était brisé, d'ordinaire froids, ils étaient maintenant chauds et brillants. Un regard suffit pour lui faire comprendre. Les mots se servaient plus, juste des gestes, des regards, des mouvements.

Tout doucement, il approcha son visage du sien, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes timidement, puis approfondit le baiser quand Hermione se laissa aller en laissant Drago passer la barrière des lèvres. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation, cette impression de premier baiser était magique pourtant Merlin seul savait qu'il en avait embrassé. Pour Hermione aussi ce n'était pas son premier mais c'était le premier qu'elle avait aimé.

Il restèrent ainsi, sous la neige, pendant un long moment, et soudain se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient froids et se décidèrent à rentrer, main dans la main. Ils avaient pris un chemin difficile et périlleux, ils ne savaient pas où cela allait les conduire. Mais ce chemin, ils l'avaient pris **Ensemble** et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

_Pas très long je sais mais je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le publier non ?_

_A oui, je voulais faire un sondage, vous préférez que:_

_-je fasse des plus grands chapitres mais moins régulièrement **OU**_

_-que je fasse des chapitres de moyennes tailles mais régulièrement ?_

_Je préfères vous demander, **votre avis** m'apporterait beaucoup _

_**Bisous** et laissez moi une **review** SVP. :) _

_Chriisty._


	8. Chapitere 8: Le pouvoir de l'amour

_Coucou à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien._

_Voici un **nouveau chapitre**, plus long que d'habitude et je n'ai mis que une semaine !_

_Je suis fière :P_

_Gros bisous, et comme d'habitude, **bonne lecture** !!_

Chapitre 8 : Le pouvoir de l'amour.

A des centaines de kilomètres du château, le seigneur des Ténèbres se posaient mille et une questions.

_« Queudver a échoué à sa tache. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Rogue m'a abandonné mais on n'abandonne pas son maître sans en subir les conséquences. Tant qu'il est sous l'aile de Dumbledore, je ne peux rien tenter. Mais dès que Séverus sera seul, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. En attendant, je vais me venger… »_

Il appela Bellatrix.

-Oui maître, vous m'avez appelé ?

-Réunis tous les mangemorts, ce soir, une attaque au ministère est prévu.

-Qui est la cible mon seigneur ?

-La cible ? Quelle question ! C'est évidemment…

Mais Lestrange n'entendit pas la suite Nagini venait d'arriver en sifflant. Son maître lui répondit mais elle ne sut pas déchiffrer ses paroles...

* * *

-Tu viens dormir avec moi ? 

-Pour ma Mione, je ferais l'impossible, dit Drago en immitant un chevalier servant sa princesse.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et viens-là.

Elle l'observait sans arrêt. Si un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle serait amoureuse de Drago, elle l'aurait pris pour un fou. Elle le détaillait avec attention comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le découvrait. Elle passa une mains dans ses cheveux bonds. Ils étaient soyeux, frais et sentaient bons la pêche. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa bouche, parfaitement sculptée ; elle avait envie de l'embrasser, sans jamais s'arrêter comme deux amoureux qui s'aimaient. S'aimer ?…

-Dis Dray, tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui je t'aime Mione. A la folie, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et toi ?

-Je t'aime, je t'aime et encore je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent et soudain, un cercle lumineux les encercla. Il s'élevèrent dans les airs, se tenant par les mains, les yeux dans les yeux se demandant ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures.

Le cercle disparu et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit.

-C'était quoi ça ?!

-Aucune idée mais je compte bien aller demander à Dumbledore… Suis moi. On va rendre une petite visite à notre directeur préféré...

Elle lui empoigna la main, passèrent par l'entrebâillement de la porte et coururent en toute hâte vers le bureau du directeur.

-Chocogrenouilles ! s'écria Drago.

-Erreur, répondit la gargouille.

-Comment ça erreur ?

Chocogrenouilles, reprit-il un peu plus énervé.

-Erreur.

-CHO-CO-GRE-NOUILLES !!

-Erreur.

-Laisse moi faire Drago.

-Si tu crois y arriver…

-Non, on y arrivera pas.

Elle se plaça au centre de l'allée, mit ses mains sur ses deux tempes et ferma les yeux.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-J'envoie un message à Dumbledore.

-T'arrives à la télékinésie ?! C'est un niveau qui n'est même pas à la portée de la plupart des adultes !

-Je sais, mais je m'y suis entraînée. Et maintenant, j'y arrive.

-Bah, bravo alors !

-Merci mais attends les compliments pour plus tard, je n'arrive pas à le localiser.

_« -Message pour Dumbledore, je répète, message pour Dumbledore. _

_-Ici Albus Dumbledore._

_-Professeur c'est Hermione ! Votre gargouille ne veux pas nous laisser entrer !_

_-Miss Granger ? Comment avez-vous… _

_A oui ma gargouille est en panne, je m'excuse. Je vous laisse entrer… »_

-Ca y est Mione, t'y es arrivée, dit Drago en voyant l'escalier sortir du sol.

Ils grimpèrent sur l'escalier, attendant que celui-ci arrive à la porte du bureau de leur professeur.

Hermione frappa et entra suivit de Drago.

-Bonsoir, qu'est ce qui vous amène si tard dans mon humble bureau ? Au faites, bravo pour votre performance Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui nous amènes ?? s'emporta Drago.

-Drago, arrêtes.

-Merci Miss, mais je sais me défendre, répliqua le directeur.

Elle vira au rouge.

-Désolé professeur.

-Ce n'es rien. Donc, je reprends, désolé Drago mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Mione, je te laisse l'honneur d'expliquer à notre cher directeur ce qui est arrivé.

Elle lui conta les faits et lui demanda le pourquoi du comment.

-J'ai lu, il y a peu de temps, une légende qui décrivait exactement la même chose mais je ne pensais pas que ce phénomène existait vraiment…

-Il faut croire que ça existe puisque ça nous est arrivé à Hermione et moi !

-Mon livre était une histoire d'amour.

-Une histoire d'amour, s'écrièrent les préfets ?!

-Oui, je pense que vous devez vivre la même chose, car un pouvoir d'une telle intensité est rare, extrêmement rare.

-Rare, demanda Drago ?

-Oui, il faut qu'il y ait une passion infini entre ces deux personnes ! Une passion enflammée, une passion d'amour extrême ! Comme je vous le disais, dans mon livre, les deux personnages s'aimaient à la folie. Mais tout n'était pas comme ça lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés.. C'était les pires ennemis du monde…

…

- C'est ce qui vous arrive ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de ce que vous pouvez faire avec un tel pouvoir ? Vous avez une chance extraordinaire ! Personne ne pourra vous défiez ! Vous serez imbattable ! Même si pour moi, les sang-purs ne sont pas au dessus des autres, le fait que vous le soyez tous les deux arrange bien des choses… Vous appartenez à une grande famille !

-Ca me surprends que vous disiez ça monsieur, répondit Drago.

-Peut être mais c'est la vérité.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que nous avons une chance contre…

-Voldemort, compléta Drago ?

-Une chance ? Mais bien sûr que vous avez une chance ! Vous pouvez même détruire un bon nombre de Mangemorts ! Sans vous offensez Mr Malefoy…

-Il n'y a aucun mal ! Mon père est allé à Azkaban pour échapper au seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je le sais bien mis je voulais m'en assurer.

-Je crois que nous allons y aller.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions Monsieur.

-C'est tout à fait normal Miss Granger. Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant, même si c'est la fin de semaine.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir Professeur.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau du directeur, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées…

_« Une passion enflammée ?! »_

_« Vaincre Voldemort ?! »_

-Tu y crois, toi ? Vaincre Voldemort ?

-Je ne sais pas Mione, aucune idée. Dumbledore nous en crois capable, il est certain que nous y arriverons...

-J'espère que il a raison… Je suis crevée. On va dormir ? Il est 3heures et demi.

Ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après de multiples baisers.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle, main dans la main, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas étonnés de les voir ensemble. Ils se tournaient autour depuis un long moment, déjà.

Drago prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus gênés par la présence du préfet, au contraire, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien pour des « ennemis ». La jeune fille était sur les genoux de son amant, ce qui n'était pas pratique pour manger.

A 7h40 précise, l'entrée des hiboux se fit dans un vacarme assourdissant, comme à son habitude.

Un paquet tomba près d'Hermione et elle l'ouvrit en toute hâte pour découvrir les nouvelles du jour, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

-Oh nom de Merlin, s'écria-t-elle !

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à qui la nouvelle avait été un choc.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?

-Le.. Le ministre de la Magie, il… il est mort ! Assassiné par les sbires de Voldemort !

-Rufus Scrimegeour ? Mort ?

-Voldemort ne devait pas être heureux… Il a voulut se venger c'est certain. Mais de quoi ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Hermione en toute innocence.

Mais elle et Drago avaient leur petite idée à propos de la colère de Voldemort. La réponse était Queudver. Il était à Azkaban maintenant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait accepter une défaite.

Après avoir bien mangé et bu, Hermione prit Drago à part pour lui de cette terrifiante nouvelle.

-Tu penses que c'est à cause de Pettigrow et qu'il a voulut se venger ?

-C'est évident ! Maintenant que le ministre est mort, la terreur va vite gagner les sorciers.

-On se battra jusqu'au bout ! Avec notre nouvelle force, on pourra triompher !

-Je ne penses pas que nous pourrions battre Voldemort juste avec « l'amour » .

-Si tu n'y crois pas c'est sûr que nous n'allons pas y arriver ! Crois en cette force, Dray ! Crois en moi, en nous !

-Croire en toi, j'y arrives sans souci, mais en moi, là c'est plus dur ! Les Serpentards sont connus pour leur lâcheté ! Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor !

-Tu es allé à Serpentard parce que toute ta famille y était et non parce que tu es lâche ! Tu ne l'es pas Drago, mets toi ça dans le crâne !

-Ca reste à prouver.. Allez viens on va en cours ! On a Métamorphose.

Tout en marchant, ils continuèrent à parler.

-J'y arrive toujours pas à me transformer en objet ! C'est dur ! Mais bien sur, toi tu y es arrivé au bout de deux séances !

-Rectification : 3 séances, reprit Hermione.

-Pff, c'est pareil ! Tu m'aideras ce soir ?

-Ce soir, je suis avec Cassandra. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider en Potions, elle ne comprend pas tout.

-Ok, alors demain soir tu m'apprendras ?

-Ok !

Au crépuscule, Hermione se rendit dans la tour des Gryffondors. En entrant, elle salua Neville qui était occupé à nettoyer le pot d'une de ses plantes. Elle alla s'asseoir près de ses meilleurs amis en attendant sa petite sœur. Les garçons parlaient encore de Quidditch, donc elle se mit à ses devoirs. Elle devait rédiger 40 centimètres sur l'empire des Gobelins, 20 centimètres sur les effets d'une potion dont le nom lui était inconnu, et la liste était encore longue. Lorsque 21heures sonna, Cassandra arriva, les bras chargés de paperasses. Elles s'installèrent dans son dortoir et Hermione commença son cours particulier. Après une heure d'explication, elle rentra enfin dans ses appartements où l'attendait Drago.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, une réunion avait lieu. Pansy en était à la tête. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'efforçait de trouver une solution pour abattre le couple Hermione-Drago. En fin d'après-midi, une idée lumineuse était venue se loger dans son esprit. 

Ils étaient une vingtaine, environ. Quand Pansy prit la parole, tous l'écoutaient avec attention, comme si chacun de ses mots leur étaient vital. Elle leur expliqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était, lui aussi, contre cet union. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était proposée pour que tous, soient des espions au compte du Lord. La plupart abandonnèrent cette idée et quittèrent la salle sur le champ. Mais d'autres, au contraire avaient applaudi. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que cinq: Pansy, Blaise, Harold, Liliane et un garçon nommé Pierrick. Parkinson leur expliqua en quoi consistait le plan de leur Seigneur. Elle ne se souciait pas de ceux qui étaient partis, si l'un deux venait à le répéter et que cela arrivait aux oreilles du directeur, Lord Voldemort entrerai en scène.

La semaine se passa sans encombre, mais les épreuves des ASPIC blanches approchaient à grands pas et les septièmes années passaient tout leur temps à réviser. Hermione et Drago s'entraidaient pour les exercices manuels, comme jeter des sortilèges. Pour les devoirs, ils s'étaient fait rare car les professeurs estimaient que les révisions suffisaient pour leurs élèves.

Le matin des épreuves, Drago reçut un message urgent provenant de sa mère. Le directeur l'autorisa à partir, ainsi qu'Hermione car, selon lui, cela la concernait aussi. Tous les deux ne savaient pas les raisons de cet appel. Pour les examens, les prefets-en-chefs ne les passaient jamais mais Rogue avait, soit disant, omis de leur dire. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy accueillis par Narcissa pendant que d'autres étaient en pleine épreuve.

_Alors, c'était bien ? Bah j'espère !_

_Mais Pourquoi Narcissa a appelé son fils et Hermione ?_

_Quel est le plan de Pansy ? _

_Le pouvoir d'Hermione et Drago peut-il vraiment tuer Voldemort ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisode !_ (Désolé, j'avais trop envie de le dire ! Hihi !)

_Bisous, et une** petite review** rien que pour moi sivouplaiii ! _

_Chriisty. **(L)**_


	9. Chapitre 9: Le plan de Narcissa

_Coucou !_

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais voilà le **nouveau chapitre** !_

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez... J'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire alors.. le voilà !_

Chapitre 9 : Le plan de Narcissa

Narcissa dévala les escaliers et serra de toutes ses forces son fils dans ses bras. Après s'être enlacés, elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans le manoir Malefoy. D'après elle, il était un tant soit peu sinistre mais Cissy (nda : mimi le surnom, non ? )l'avait décoré à sa manière. Elle semblait étrangement agitée et ne voulait pas dévoiler à son fils la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait convoquée ici-même. Elle voulait, soi-disant connaître Hermione, et comme elle était au courant qu'ils ne participeraient pas aux ASPIC blanches, elle avait proposé à Dumbledore que leurs vacances commenceraient avant les autres élèves.

-Mione, tu peux monter nos affaires dans ma chambre ? C'est au deuxième étage, au fond à droite.

-Bien sûr ! Je vais me reposer, je suis fatiguée par nos révisions inutiles…

Elle jeta un sort sur leurs valises et celles-ci atterrirent directement dans la chambre de Dray. Hermione monta les marches avec peine, elle était exténuée. En arrivant dans la chambre, elle s'installa dans le lit de son amant et s'endormit rapidement malgré les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient les rideaux.

Pendant ce temps, Drago discutait avec sa mère.

-Maman, je te connais parfaitement. Et je sais aussi quand tu mens ou non !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon chéri !

-Justement, je crois que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle !

-Bon, d'accord je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour que je vois Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je te raconterai au déjeuner. Je préfère qu'Hermione soit avec toi. Cela la concerne tout autant que toi, si ce n'est plus.

-Si tu le dis… Je monte voir Hermione. Moi aussi je suis fatigué. Tu nous appelles quand on mange s' te plait ?

Sa mère acquiesça et il alla retrouver sa bien-aimée dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea doucement à côté d'elle, déposa un léger baiser protecteur sur son front et s'endormit lui aussi vite.

Lorsque midi sonna, Narcissa appela son fils et Hermione pour manger. Le menu était simple. En entrée, salade verte accompagné d'une sauce maison ; ensuite, gratin de courgettes et rôti de bœuf. Enfin, en dessert, elle avait concocté spécialement pour son fils, son dessert préféré : un quatre-quarts. (nda : c'est pas mon dessert préféré mais j'adore :P).

-Hermione, Drago, il faut que je vous parle de certaines choses.

-Sur quoi, la questionna Hermione ?

-Je dirai plutôt sur qui, répondit du tac au tac Narcissa. Et bien, sur toi Hermione.

-Hein ? s'écria la jeune fille..

-Il y a une semaine, j'ai vu votre directeur et nous avons longuement parlé de vous deux. Il était au courant de votre relation depuis son début. Il m'a parlé de vos parents biologiques, Hermione. Que vous étiez l'une des descendantes directes de Godric Gryffondor ! Mais malheureusement, Voldemort est au courant, lui aussi de tout. Comment je ne sais pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le regard ébahi d'Hermione. Il veux que vous vous ralliez à lui. Vous êtes Gryffondor, il est Serpentard, que demander de plus ?

-Comment peut-il espérer une chose pareil ?! Après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry et à sa famille !

-Justement, c'est là le problème. Il espère que Drago sera soit-disant assez intelligent pour te pousser à aller vers lui. Il pense encore que les Malefoy sont à son service. Lucius est allé à Azkaban dans le but de se réfugier. Seuls le ministre, Dumbledore, vous et moi savons cela. Et c'est un secret que personne ne doit savoir ! Si par malheur le Lord l'apprenait, nous serions tous morts !

-Comment on va s'en sortir, demanda Hermione ?

-C'est là que vous entrez en scène.

-Tu peux préciser 'man ?

-Vous n'avez jamais… euh comment dire… jamais songé a vous… marier ?

Drago manqua de s'étouffer :

-Pardon, demanda-t-il ?

-Oui, si vous vous mariez, tous les problèmes s'envoleront ! Enfin une partie. Voldemort saura que nous sommes du côté du bien et il ne s'attaquera pas à nous car il sait que grâce à cet union, nos pouvoirs se renforceront ! Ensuite, la communauté magique verra un mariage « Sang pur-fille de Moldue » ce qui donnera de l'espoir aux sorciers ! Comme ils ne savent pas qu'Hermione est elle aussi une Sang-pur, tout le monde percevra cet union d'un bon œil !

-Je refuse, protesta Hermione. Vous ne voudriez pas de moi si j'étais une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Or, je l'étais il y a quelques temps donc vous refusez aussi mes parents ! Je ne veux pas offenser leur honneur.

-Je n'ai jamais voulue dire ça Hermione !

-Mais Mione, je t'aimais bien avant de savoir que tu étais une Sang-Pur !

-Je le sais bien, mais pour ta mère c'est différent, répliqua-t-elle.

Hermione se leva, sortir de table mais fut arrêtée par Narcissa.

-Assieds-toi, nous n'avons pas finit de parler. J'ai encore certaines choses à te dire.

-Allez-y.

-Il est vrai que le fait que tu sois de sang pur m'arrange beaucoup mais je ne veux que le bonheur de mon fils. Cette idiote de Pansy est répugnante et pourtant, n'est-elle pas une Sang-Pur ? Si mon fils veut faire sa vie avec fille de Moldus, j'accepterai son choix comme il se le doit. J'ai toujours été élevée avec ses horreurs en tête. « Les Moldus ne sont que des bons à rien », c'est ce que me répétait chaque soir, avant de m'endormir, mon père. En grandissant, je me suis rendue compte que toute mon enfance n'avait été que brutalité et répugnance. Maintenant, j'ai compris les choses essentielles de la vie. Si tu ne veux pas te marier, libre à toi. Mais ne fais pas ce choix juste en croyant que c'est dans mon intérêt. Alors excuse-moi mais je n'ai jamais voulue te blesser.

-Je comprends. J'accepte vos excuses.

-Parfait. Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu une petite promenade dans le bois d'en face, mais vu qu'il ne fait pas très chaud, nos pourrons rester là et se reposer. Ca vous va ?

-Ok. Un petit feu nous fera le plus grand bien, hein Mione ?

Sur ces paroles, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort informulé en direction de la cheminée. Soudain, un feu jaillit de nul part et commença a crépiter dans l'âtre.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula parfaitement bien. Le matin, le jeune couple se reposait et l'après-midi, tous les trois allaient se promener dans les environs ou visitaient des villes lointaines en transplanant guidés par Narcissa qui connaissait très bien le monde.

Les repas étaient souvent copieux, faits par des elfes de maisons, ce qui faisait grogner Hermione. Elle alla interroger les elfes mais ceux-ci ne se plaignaient point. Ils étaient même heureux de travailler pour cette famille. Le soir, ils discutaient au coin de feu ou montaient directement se coucher.

Un soir pourtant, Drago voulut sortir s'amuser. Hermione accepta, après tout, une bonne soirée un tant soit peu arrosé ne lui ferait pas de mal… Malheureusement, les boîtes de nuit des sorciers étaient interdits au moins de 20 ans. Drago, qui avait l'habitude de se genre de problème, apprit à Hermione un sortilège qui vieillissait de cinq années. Un coup de baguette et Drago était encore plus musclé que d'habitude, ses habits le mûrissait, son sourire plus étincellent que jamais. Quant à la jeune fille, ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses, légèrement ondulés à la perfection, un frange sur le côté, un haut rouge qui s'arrêtait en haut du nombril, un slim noir avec une tête de mort sur la fesse droite, du rouge à lèvres, un maquillage mettant ses yeux bleus en valeur.

Bleus ?!

-Mes yeux sont bleus !

-Normal belette t'as des lentilles !

-Ah oui, j'avais pas vu !

-Pourtant, les lentilles ça permet aussi de mieux voir !

-Hey ! Méchant va, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de cravate qui traînait sur le lit.

Après maintes recommandations de Narcissa, ils sortirent de la maison et transplanèrent jusqu'au « Metrasortis », boîte de nuit réputée pour les sorciers de haut rang qui s'y trouvaient.

Le videur les laissa passer sans objection. Arrivés dans la salle principale, une musique assourdissante les réveilla immédiatement. Drago appela un serveur et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. Le garçon les mena dans une salle V.I.P. (nda : 100 VIP, chanson que j'aime troooo ! « _Super, génial, trop top, inouïe, trop beau, groovie, trop frais, cheesie, classieux, stylé, ok, funkie, trop drôle, samedi, trop cool, extra, sympa, puissant, dément, piscine, villa, champagne, taxi, hi-fi, dolby, bottox, glamour, sexy, crazy ... t'es trop VIP ! »_ Hé hé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !! 3). Dans cette salle là, la musique était moins forte, les lumières tamisées, plusieurs célébrités y étaient dont certaines que Drago connaissaient. Il présenta Hermione comme sa petite amie officielle, ou la femme de sa vie. La jeune fille préférait la dernière version, c'était tellement plus romantique.

Après quelques coupes de champagne et de danses torrides, Drago monta sur scène et pris le micro. Hermione le regardait d'en bas, sur la piste de danse.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Je connais la plupart d'entre vous et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Metrasortis ! Je voudrais vous présenter la femme de ma vie qui se trouve ici-même dans la salle.

Mlle Hermione Granger !

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. Elle monta sur scène et regarda les personnes ici présentes. Les femmes la regardaient avec envie.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit-elle.

-Je voulais vous dire aussi, que, bientôt, cela ne sera plus Hermione Jane Granger mais Hermione Jane Malefoy ! Si mademoiselle est d'accord, bien sûr !

Un « oh » ressentit dans la salle à l'unisson. S'en suivit ensuite diverses paroles comme « Drago, se marier, c'est la fin du monde là » ou encore « Un Malefoy avec une fille de Moldue ? je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

-Si je suis d'accord ? Evidemment !

Elle lui sauta au coup et un baiser fougueux résonna dans la salle. Soudain, une explosée d'applaudissements surgit de l'assemblée.

Après maintes et maintes remerciements, ils rentrèrent plus fatigués que jamais. Narcissa qui était au courant de l'idée de son fils vint les embrasser en leur souhaitant plein de bonheur. Le mariage, disait-elle, ne serait pas avant la fin des cours, pour une question pratique. Ils avaient encore le temps, mais Narcissa voulait se charger d'organiser ce mariage. D'après elle, ce serait le mariage le plus réussit depuis 100 ans. Ce serait parfait.

Pendant qu'Hermione se changeait dans la chambre, Drago lui tournait le dos. Tout à coup il se retourna et se mit à genoux :

-Hermione Granger, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Oui Dray, je le veux !

Il lui passa au doigt une bague resplendissante et ils s'embrassèrent ardemment. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus brûlantes mais lorsque Drago atteignit les sous-vêtements d'Hermione et l'arrêta : elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à sauter le pas. Il comprit sa décision et l'accepta malgré la terrible envie qui le rongeait. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les gagne.

* * *

Le soir de Noël, Narcissa ainsi que les jeunes fiancés devaient aller manger chez les Weasley où Harry était lui aussi invité. 

Ils transplanèrent et surgirent devant la porte de la maison de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Narcissa frappa et tous trois entrèrent dans la demeure.

-Oh Hermione chérie, s'écria Mrs Weasley !

-Bonjour Mrs et Mr Weasley.

-Bonjour Drago. Bonjour Mrs Malefoy.

-Bonjour, répondirent en chœur les Malefoy.

-Allons, entrez vite, il fait très froid en ce moment.

-Harry, Ron, Ginny !

Elle les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

-Salut Drago, dit Harry.

-Coucou !

Un petit salut s'échappa des lèvres de Ron.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Super mais vous ?!

-On ne peut mieux !

-Tu aurais pu nous inviter à ta soirée au Metrasortis. On aurait aimé assister à vos fiançailles…commença Ron.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, c'était un surprise Ronald !

-Eh vieux, si je t'avais invité, Hermi se serait douté de quelque chose !

-Ne m'appelles pas « vieux » répondit-il.

Ron partit et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Drago, lui, haussa les épaules et prit Harry à part pour parler de Quidditch.

-Hermione, excuses-le, il n'a toujours pas digéré que tu sois avec Drago. Alors vos fiançailles… ça fait beaucoup. Il t'aime encore tu sais…

-Désolé Gin' mais je ne vais pas attendre que Mooossieur soit prêt à me voir me marier.

-Oui, je sais… Au fait, félicitations !

-Merci !

-Alors, racontes, c'était romantique ?

-Oh oui, il c'est mit à genoux, il était trop mignon !

-Je parlais pas de ça, mais..

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Et non, on ne l'a pas fait. Il voulait mais j'ai refusé… J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop.

-S'il t'aime vraiment, alors il attendra. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Rien qu'à voir maintenant comme il te dévore des yeux, c'est obligé !

Hermione se retourna et vit son amant la regarder avec insistance. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle aussi l'observait, il devint couleur pivoine et se retourna parler à Harry.

_Voilà ! Alors, le verdict ? J'aime bien mais c'est pas mon préféré _

_**Bisous** à tous et une ptite review c'est possible ?_ **:D**


	10. Chapitre 10: Soirée mouvementée

_Coucou ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais comme je l'ai expliqué j'étais en stage_

_et j'ai eu aussi, quelques problèmes familiaux... Je vais pas m'étaler là-dessus... Merci beaucoup pour vos **reviews**_

_ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois que je reçois un message :D_

_Maintenant, les pensées seront mises en italique pour pouvoir mieux comprendre._

_Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs :P_

Chapitre 10: Une soirée mouvementée

La soirée au Terrier se passa sans encombre mis à part le fait que Ron restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne voulant plus en sortir sous prétexte d'un mal de ventre. A minuit, il consentit enfin à descendre pour la distribution des cadeaux. Tous échangèrent leurs paquets et l'on entendit des hoquets de surprises ou des mercis jaillissant de part et d'autre. Après quelques danses et maintes discutions, Narcissa, Drago et Hermione rentrèrent au manoir fatigués. Ils allèrent se coucher sans demander leur reste.

Le 31 décembre, Harry avait organisé une petite fête au square Grimmaud. Une cinquantaine de personnes étaient invités, tous en septième année à Poudlard. La fête battait de son plein, quand soudain, Hermione fut prise de vertiges et dû sortir dehors prendre l'air accompagnée de Drago qui la soutenait de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ca tourne…

-T'as bu ?

-Un verre ou deux, maximum…

-Assieds-toi.

Il l'a prit par la bras, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?_

-J'en sais rien moi, répliqua Hermione.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as demandé ce qui m'arrivait et je te réponds que je n'en ai aucune idée !

-Mione, j'ai pas parlé, je l'ai pensé…

-Quoi ? T'es sûr ? Attends, va-y penses à quelque chose…

_Hm, tu es à croquer ce soir… Je sais ce qui nous attends ce soir…_

-Drago, le réprimanda-t-elle en souriant !

-Oui, demanda-t-il innocemment ?

Elle le tapa gentiment :

-Et toi, tu essaies de lire dans mes pensées ?

-La télépathie, c'est pas mon fort…

_Oui, mais tu y arrives !_

_Ah, j'adore ! Tu ne pourras rien me cacher !_

_Oui, mais toi non plus Dray !_

_Tu penses que c'est notre pouvoir qui se développe ?_

_Possible, à mon avis, on va avoir beaucoup de surprises…_

_Dray, tu veux bien transplaner loin d'ici pour voir si ça marche toujours ?_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Drago disparut dans un bruit sourd.

_Alors, belle ange, tu m'entends toujours ?_

_Oh que oui, mon chéri ! Tu es où ?_

_En Australie ma belle, et je peux te dire que les kangourous, c'est très mignon ! _

Encore un bruit sourd, et le jeune Malefoy réapparut devant sa fiancée.

-Je me demande quels vont être nos autres pouvoirs, questionna Drago.

-En toute logique, la télékinésie et pratiquer la magie sans baguette mais je ne suis pas sûr… J'irais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque à la rentrée. On ira aussi voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de ça.

-Bonne idée, j'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose...

Hermione se redressa, et essaya de marcher.

-Ca va mieux, ça devait être mes pouvoirs qui se manifestaient.

-Sûrement, on va danser ?

-C'est parti !

La soirée se passa agréablement bien, Drago et Hermione s'entraînaient à la télépathie.

-Harry, tu viens danser avec moi, demanda Hermione ?

-Allons-y !

_Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines Drago ?_

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Hermi ?

-Oh, rien je suis contente de danser avec toi, lui répondit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Après plusieurs verres de Whisky Pur Feu, Ron commença à s'approcher de Parvati… Heureuse d'intéresser un garçon tel que Ron, elle ne pu que répondre à ses attentes en l'embrassant. Il la prit par la main, l'entraînant à l'étage. Agréablement surprise, elle le suivit en toute hâte. Arrivés à la chambre la plus proche, ils commencèrent a se déshabiller toujours en s'embrassant. Après s'être débarrassé de leurs tenues, Ron la poussa sur le lit, et grimpa à son tour dessus.

En bas, Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Harry discutaient lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Tout le monde se rendit dehors pour voir quelle était la cause de ce vacarme. A l'extérieur, les jumeaux Wealsey, accrochés à leurs balais, offraient un magnifique spectacle. Divers feux d'artifices explosaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Dix minutes plus tard, ils posèrent le pied à terre, applaudis par l'assemblée.

-Vous auriez pu nous prévenir de votre arrivée, dit Ginny en les enlaçant.

-Une fête n'est jamais réussi sans nous, et sans feux d'artifices bien sûr !

-Merci pour votre spectacle ! Il était super ! Encore mieux qu'avec Ombrage, s'écria Harry.

-J'ai adoré, dit Hermione.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit Drago.

-Content que ça vous ai plus ! C'est pas que votre compagnie nous déplaise, mais on a du pain sur la planche ! Bonne année !

Minuit sonna. Un feu d'artifice énorme explosa écrivant dans le ciel : Bonne Année !

_Bonne année Mione, je t'aime._

_Bonne année Dray, moi aussi je t'aime !_

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur où Ron avait refait surface.

-Bonne année Ron, s'écria Harry.

-Ouais, bonne année..

Hermione le fixa. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait entendre les pensées des autres…

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a, à me fixer comme ça celle-là ?!_

Oui ! Elle le pouvait ! Donc, elle pouvait même, si elle le voulait, entendre les pensées d'une personne qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de là… Elle se concentra sur son directeur…

_Minerva ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ! Ah, la voilà !_

Ca marche ! Il fallait qu'elle mette Drago au courant…

_Chéri ! Je peux entendre les pensées des autres, à des kilomètres à la ronde ! C'est génial !_

_Attends, j'essaie… Oh, j'y arrive ! Essaie de voir ce que pense Ron parce que vu la tête qu'il tire, c'est pas bon signe… Je préfère que tu t'en charges.. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dan sa tête…_

Hermione canalisa son énergie sur Ron et pénétra dans sa tête…

_J'en ai marre de cette fouine arrogante qui ne fait que jouer avec Hermione. Il se prend pour qui ce gros tas de merde ? Je lui en foutrait des « vieux », comme à Noël ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est préfet qu'il peut se la taper quand il veut ! Elle n'est qu'une sal…_

C'en était trop pour elle.

Son visage était déformé par la fureur, elle se leva de sa chaise, la balançant en arrière. Elle s'approcha d'un Ron apeuré et lui administra un claque magistrale.

-Non mais ça va pas, s'écria Ron en se tenant la joue ?!

-Encore un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un et tu vas devenir « un gros tas de merde » !

_Non mais, elle va pas bien là ! Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?_

-J'ai dis, pas UN mot Ronald !

Et paf, une autre baffe partit en direction de sa joue.

Elle s'éloigna telle une furie, suivit de près par Drago. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ?_

_Il m'a pris que je n'ai pas du tout aimé ses pensées ! Et elles étaient tournées sur nous deux…_

_Ah… Je peux savoir ?_

_Si tu peux savoir ? Oh rien de passionnant à part que tu n'es qu'un tas de merde qui se tape une salope !_

_Quoi ?!! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots…_

A son tour, Drago s'avança vers le rouquin et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

Tu dit encore quelque chose sur Hermione et je peux te dire que la baffe que tu viens de te prendre ressemblera à une caresse… J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre Wealsey ? Si c'est pas assez clair, je peux te remettre les idées en place.

Et il repartit comme il était venu.

_Pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir les yeux d'un Drago d'il y a 1 an… _

_Ne t'en fait pas, ces yeux là ne te sont pas destinés…_

_J'espère bien ! Sinon, tu retrouvera la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !_

_A non ! Moi je veux ma Mione ! _

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de son fiancé.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu ne la retrouvera pas de si tôt !

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis il lui proposa de rentrer à la maison. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, remercièrent Harry et transplanèrent à leur manoir. Narcissa était déjà couchée.

Ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se couchèrent sous la couette.

_Tu sais, je m'en veux de t'avoir repoussé l'autre jour.. Quand on s'embrassait…_

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu es déja pardonnée..._ Puis il recommença à l'embrasser.

_Oui, mais je veux me faire pardonner quand même..._

Elle commença à le déshabiller et lorsqu'elle attegnit sa peau, un sourire vainceur vint se loger sur son visage.

_Hmmm... On dirait une Malefoy en pleine action, si tu voyait !_

_Je suis bientôt une Malefoy, il faut bien que je m'entraine..._

Puis elle repartit à la charge posant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de son corps en des baisers brûlant. Elle passa ses mains sous le boxer de Dray, sur les côtés pour l'enlever. Mais Drago l'arrêta.

_Mione, je ne veux pas te forcer, ne le fais pas si ce n'est pas de ton plein gré..._

_Laisse moi faire, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais assez pour savoir ce que je veux. Et là, ce que je veux, c'est toi._

Doucement, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il lui enleva les deux brides, et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione perdit son assurance et se cacha les seins en un réflexe. Il lui prit ses mains l'obligeant à les mettre autour de son cou et il commença à embrasser sa nuque ainsi que sa poitrine. Elle enleva la barrière qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son objectif, en l'occurence le boxer de Drago. Elle commença un va-et-vient sur l'objet de son désir. Drago, sous ses caresses, soupirait de plaisir..

-Mione...

Il l'arrêta et celui-ci entreprit d'enlever la shorty de la jeune fille. Elle se retrouva nue également. Il continua ses baisers et commença à balader ses mains sur la peau satinée de sa fiancée. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, signe qu'elle prenait du plaisir sous ses caresses. Elle gémissa doucement ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard. Il la regarda un instant cherchant dans ses yeux un quelconque refus mais il n'y vu que des encouragements à continuer.

_Tu es vraiment sûr mon coeur ? _

_Plus que sûr.._

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et se rallongea. Les yeux dans les yeux, il entra délicatement en elle. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur, Drago y allait le plus doucement possible pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Il continuait à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille , puis la douleur laissa place au plaisir, alors Hermione put vraiment se laisser aller. Comprenant qu'elle en redemandait, il accéléra. Ils avaient chauds mais paradoxalement, étaient parcourus de frissons. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la jouissance, Hermione se cambra sous le plaisir, se rapprochant a maximum du jeune homme et ensemble, ils crièrent leurs prénoms en choeur. Ils retombèrent et Hermione se calla dans les bras protecteurs de Drago. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa en souriant. Ils s'endormirent ainsi après s'être murmuré "Je t'aime".

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de _

_scènes comme ça **XD**, parce que le sujet c'est pas le sexe mais plutôt Mione et Dray._

_Ralala, ce Ron, il est chiant ! En plus il fait des conneries ! Non mais ! Mdrr !_

_Les jumeaux, toujours avec leurs feux d'artifices ! Héhé !_

_Et bien sûr, aujourd'hui, on est le 26 donc, donc... Sortie de **Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort** !_

_Je l'ai commandé ! Même si je l'ai lu en anglais, je préfère aussi le lire en français, c'est mieux !_

_Je vais l'avoir ce soir :D_

_Bisous et lisez bien votre dernier :'( **Harry Potter**..._

_**Chriisty.**_


	11. Chapitre 11: Les pouvoirs

_Coucou !_

_Je sais vous me détestez mais je suis débordée ! Je dois faire mon rapport de stage, je suis élève au conseil d'administration, _

_je suis déléguée, j'ai mon neveu ou ma nièce (surprise) qui va pas tarder à naître, _

_j'ai les cadeaux de Noël a acheter.. Bref le bordel ! _

_**Je vous demande de m'excuser** _

Chapitre 11 : Les pouvoirs

Dès leur retour à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago commencèrent leur recherche sur leurs pouvoirs.

C'est ainsi que chaque jour après cours, ils allaient à la bibliothèque.

Une semaine après la rentrée, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

-Je continue de penser qu'on devraient aller chercher dans la réserve !

-Mais Mione, si jamais on se fait prendre, on peut dire adieu a nos privilèges de préfets !

-C'est la meilleur ! Monsieur Drago Malefoy a peur du danger, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas peur, répondit-il en grognant…

-Alors prouves le.

Elle lui tira la langue et d'un coup sec referma le livre qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Allez, aides-moi à ranger tous ces livres…

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis lâcha brusquement les ouvrages qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Hum, Drago, tu peux les ranger tout seul ?

-Et pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

-Oui justement, je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Je sais comment aller dans la réserve sans danger…

Puis, elle partit en courant.

_-_Belladone !

-Exact.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hermione.

Dans la salle commune, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Il ne restait plus que cinq ou six élèves qu'Hermione réprimanda de ne pas être couché à cette heure-ci.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible, dans le dortoir des garçons.

Elle s'approcha lentement d'un lit où un garçon brun aux yeux verts, dormait profondément.

-Harry.. dit-elle doucement.

-Harry !

Il se réveilla avec peine et tâtonna de sa main pour chercher ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les enfonça sur son nez, il aperçut une jeune fille penchée au dessus de lui.

-Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que..

-Shtt ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.. Viens !

-Ah, euh oui..

-Et prends ta cape d'invisibilité !

-Ok, deux secondes, le temps que je me changes..

-Allez Harry, on a pas le temps pour ça !

Ils descendirent les marches et s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils préférés devant la cheminée.

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Disons que, Drago et moi avons besoin de ta cape ?

-De ma cape ? Hermione, je fais confiance à Drago mais tu ne crois pas qu'il va trouver ça louche que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité ? Et pourquoi faire ?

-Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant, mais c'était pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes !

-Racontes-moi..

-Drago et moi avons des pouvoirs. Mais pas n'importe quels pouvoirs ! On peut lire dans les pensées des autres ! Dumbledore nous avait prévenu qu'on en aurait mais nous ne savons pas quels autres pouvoirs allons nous avoir. Et c'est pourquoi on a besoin de ta cape. On pourra chercher à la réserve tranquillement.

-Oh, Mione ! C'est super ! Si vous avez des pouvoirs, vous pourrez vous en servir contre Voldemort !

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que pense Dumbledore.

-Alors, allons-y !

Il déplia sa cape sur ses épaules et prît Hermione par le bras pour qu'elle se mette sous la cape.

-Merci Harry.

-Mais de rien petite sœur.

Elle rigola silencieusement et marchèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Drago s'était endormi.

-Dray..

-On dirait que tu aimes bien réveiller les gens, pouffa Harry.

Après qu'ils aient expliqué à Drago comment entrer, il semblait plus rassuré.

Tous les trois sous la cape, ils avançaient doucement dans les rangées de la réserve.

-Ces livres sont horribles !

-Regardez ! Pouvoirs de l'amour. Ca pourrait être ça..

Elle retira la cape et s'approcha de la rangée de livres qui l'intéressait. Elle prit un livre intitulé « L'amour, le pouvoir le plus démoniaque » Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une spirale de fumée noire en sortit.

-Non, c'est pas le bon livre, dit-elle en toussant.

-On devrait se séparer, ça ira plus vite. La rangée n'est pas très grande.

Harry partit à l'autre bout et commença à la lettre Z tandis qu'Hermione se plaçait vers la lettre M et Drago commençait du début.

-« Amour de passion », « amants de l'enfer », « amoureux torrides » ! Rien de fascinant.

-Moi non plus « Zadia et Zofa, dieux de l'amour ». Ah j'en tiens pas mal. C'est l'histoire de deux amants qui se détestaient.. « Un amour d'une puissance inimaginable les possédaient, un amour destructeur, un amour tellement fort que personne ne pouvait rivaliser ».

Ca réponds au moins a une question, Voldemort ne pourra rien contre vous, répliqua Harry.

-Oui, je suppose aussi que oui… Mais on en sait pas quels sont ces pouvoirs ! Il faut continuer de chercher.. T'as trouvé quelque chose Dray ?

-Non, rien de super…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione s'écria :

-J'ai trouvé ! Venez vite !

Ils accoururent et l'écoutèrent attentivement.

" De tous les pouvoirs qui existent, aucun n'est plus fort que l'amour. Moult personnes ont affirmé être dotés de dons exceptionnels mais peu d'entre eux en avaient vraiment. Lorsque les amants s'aimaient d'une force incomparable et que ces personnes étaient de sang-purs, descendants d'une lignée de sorciers respectés, alors ils acquerraient des dons de prémonitions, de télékinésie, de télépathie ainsi que l'art de pratiquer la magie sans baguette."

J'avais raison ! C'est génial !

-Bah félicitations ! Vous allez m'aider à vaincre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ! Mais il y a un petit problème. Hermi, tu n'es pas une sang-pure !

-Hm, en fait Harry, je suis une sang-pure. Je vais t'expliquer. Mes parents m'ont adoptés et je descends d'une famille français très respectée. Tu te rappelle d'une première année qui est arrivée ici après la rentrée ? Et bien, c'est ma sœur. Ne m'en veux pas, Dumbledore m'a fait juré de garder le secret…

-Tu es pardonné, mais ne me cache plus rien !

-Promis ! Je te le promets !

-Bon, c'est pas que je fatigue mais presque. Il est deux heures du matin, dit Drago en baillant.

Harry prit la cape et les deux autres le rejoignirent dessous quand une voix résonna dans la réserve.

-Shtt, écoutez… Il y a quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque…

* * *

-Tais toi Goyle ! Tu vas nous faire repérer. Je suis sûre d'avoir entendue la voix de la sang de bourbe… Blaise, va voir là-bas. Peut être qu'ils y sont toujours..

* * *

-Allez, on va pas rester ici à discuter poliment avec Parkinson ! On fait quoi ? On les stupéfix ou on y va ? 

-Deuxième solution.

-Alors, allons-y.

Ils sortirent discrètement et accompagnèrent Harry à son dortoir. Quand elle le serra dans ses bras et ressentit comme un choc électrique. Elle ferma les yeux et aperçut Harry qui était avec Ginny dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuné lorsque le courrier arriva. La Gazette avait affiché une grande photo de Voldemort sur la première page et elle expliquait qu'il avait formé une armée d'inferis.

Elle sembla sortir d'un songe, puis elle salua Harry et continua son chemin avec Drago.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle arriva dans la grande salle en compagnie de son amant, la même chose se produisit : Harry était là avec Ginny, la gazette arriva et beaucoup d'exclamation s'échappèrent de part et d'autre de la salle.

-Drago, je crois que j'ai le pouvoir prémonitoire…

-Comment ça ?

-Hier soir, en serrant Harry dans mes bras, j'ai vu exactement la même scène qu'il se passe en ce moment ! Moi qui croyait que ce n'était que mon imagination…

-C'est parfait, comme ça on pourra savoir ce qu'il va se passer pendant la grande bataille dès qu'on maîtrisera nos pouvoirs… Toi et moi au centre de la bataille, dévastant qui conque se mettra en travers de notre chemin… Ca va être génial, mais terriblement dangereux.

-Oui, mais en attendant, on a un problème : les inferis.

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne trouve pas ce chapitre super mais _

_il fallait le faire sinon l'intrigue n'avance pas._

_En plus il est court mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais rajouter. _

_Le prochain sera plus long, ça c'est sûr !_

_Je ne pense pas mettre la suite d'ici 2 semaines minimum à cause de la naissance du _

_**bou de choux** et de mes devoirs de déléguée à faire... Enfin bref._

_Pleins de **bisous** !_

_**Chriisty.**_


	12. Chapitre 12: Le plan du Lord

_**C**oucou :)_

_**P**our commencer, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année même si je suis en avance !_

_**D**euxièmement, ce chapitre comportes plusieurs passages, j'espère que vous l'aprécierez !_

_**E**t troisièmement, bonne lecture mes chers amis ;)_

_**( L )**_

Chapitre 12 : Le plan du Lord

_-Oui, mais en attendant, on a un problème : les inferis._

-Les inferis ? Un problème ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tant qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas, il y a pas de soucis, s'exclama Drago !

-Tu as pensé que Voldemort pouvait faire revenir des personnes que nous connaissons ? Imagine qu'ils ramènent les parents d'Harry ou mes parents adoptifs ? Ca serait une catastrophe ! Personne n'aura le courage de les vaincre ! Je ne pourrais jamais toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux. Certes, Harry reverra ses parents, mais dans quelles circonstances ?! Il sera tellement déboussolé qu'il en perdra son objectif premier : vaincre Voldemort. C'est très ingénieux de sa part, il joue avec la vie et la mort, défiant quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin… On a aucune chance… Les mangemorts à coté, passeront pour de la rigolade… Je préfère me retrouver face à ta folle de tante que de vaincre des inferis !

Après avoir fini ce monologue, elle s'écroula sur l'un des banc de la Grande Salle. Drago la pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, mais rien n'y fis : elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

-Hermignonne ? Hermi ? Hou hou, la Terre appelle la Lune, répondez !

-Que, quoi ??

- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil juste pour une bande de cadavres, dit Harry.

Elle le regarda longuement. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ses parents… Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle regarda Drago qui lui fit un léger signe de tête.

-Harry, tu n'as jamais pensé que… Voldemort pourrait se servir de tes faiblesses pour t'atteindre ?

Un mélange d'incrédulité se dessina sur le visage du Survivant.

_-Non, il n'a pas compris … Comment lui dire ?_

_-Dit-le lui avec douceur.._

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Drago résonnant dans sa tête.

-Harry, j'ai pensé à quelque chose.. J'espère de tout cœur que Voldemort n'est pas assez intelligent pour y penser lui aussi, mais il vaut mieux te mettre au courant.

Ginny qui était à coté, s'agitait sur sa chaise, signe de malaise. Elle devait comprendre.

-Dis-moi vite, je commence à avoir peur..

-Je pensais à tes parents, à Sirius.. Imagine que Voldemort…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Harry avait les yeux dans le vague, embués de larmes…

-Non…

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça. Rien d'autre ne sortit de sa bouche. Il sortit en trombe de la Salle en courant. Merlin seul savait où il allait.

A l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors, Ron avait suivi toute la scène ; il regarda Hermione avec reproche ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

-Laisse tomber Ron, c'est imbécile.

-Mon frère ne comprends rien à rien… Je vais voir Harry, à tout à l'heure…

_Je n'aurais peut être pas dût lui dire.._

_Tu as bien fait, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Il survivra…_

De l'autre coté du château, quelqu'un sanglotait dans une salle de cours. Ginny s'approcha lentement et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible, pleurant elle aussi.

-Shttt, shtt, calmes toi… Je suis là, moi.

Ils se relevèrent, se regardèrent longtemps les yeux dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

-J'ai peur Gin', j'ai peur. Pas pour moi, mais pour toi, pour eux... Si jamais ils vous arrivaient quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Si Sirius ou mes parents vous tuaient,…

Elle le coupa en lui mettant le doigt devant la bouche.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. On s'en sortira très bien.. Comme toujours ! On a vécu pire non ?

Il rigola légèrement, pris la main de Ginny et tous les deux allèrent dans le parc, se balader où bon leur semblait.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Voldemort continuais son plan. Il était principalement centré sur Hermione. Si celle-ci ce joignait à lui, plus rien ne pourrait le vaincre. Etant la descendante d'une grande lignée de sorcier, elle saurait très bien combler le Seigneur. Elle pourrait lui fournir une descendance digne de lui. Il restait cependant un problème : comment rallier Hermione à sa cause ?

-_Averyy…_ cria-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

-Oui, maître ?

-_Vas dans un village moldu. Arrache une poignée de cheveux à un homme de 17 ans, d'une beauté fatale. Va à Poudlard et infiltres toi de la façon la plus simple. Rapproches toi d'Hermione Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à tes pieds, et seulement là, tu pourras me la ramener ici._

-Bien maître, mais si je puis me permettre, à quoi vous servira-t-elle, cette sale sang de bourbe ?

-_Tu verras en temps voulu. Maintenant, pars !_

Un léger _pop_ retentit et Avery avait disparut. Le Lord appela son serpent et commença à lui gratter la tête tout en réfléchissant si Avery serait le mieux placé pour réaliser cette tache si difficile à réaliser…

-Mione, t'es prêtes ? Allez, dépêches-toi, on va être en retard ! McGo ne tolérera pas un retard, même de la part des préfets en chef !

-Deux minutes, je ne trouve plus mon tee-shirt rolling stones.. Ah le voilà !

-Rolinge stone ? C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un groupe très connu dans le monde moldu et c'est aussi une marque de vêtements que j'adore.

-Ok, mais y'a rien d'extraordinaire à part une langue !

-C'est ça qui fait tout son charme Dray.. Imagine que tu n'aurais pas ses yeux couleur acier, tu ne serait pas aussi beau ! C'est exactement pareil… Enfin presque.. Ouais, bon bah on y va ?

-Melle Hermione Granger perdrait-elle ses moyens ? Non, impossible ! Ce serait une première !

-Allez, Dray ! On aura pas le temps de petit déjeuner !

-Ouais, ouais !

Elle le poussa en dehors de leurs appartements et se rendirent directement dans la salle de métamorphose, faute de temps.

-Dépêchez-vous les retardataires !

Hermione et Drago étaient essoufflés et s'assirent côte à côte au premier rang. Derrière eux se trouvait Ron et Harry. Celui-ci leur fit un clin d'œil contrairement au rouquin qui les dévisagea méchamment.

-Bien. Commençons. La semaine dernière, nous avons travailler sur les métamorphoses humaines. Nous allons continuer la dessus, mais cette fois, vous ferez équipe avec un partenaire et vous vous métamorphoserez mutuellement. Les indications se trouvent au tableau. Vous avez une heure et demi pour vous entraîner. A la fin de l'heure, j'appellerai chaque groupe et je le noterai.

-Dray, on se met ensemble ?

-J'allais te le demander !

Harry avait fait équipe avec Ron et au bout d'une demi-heure, le Survivant commençait à regretter vraiment son choix.

-Allez Ron, fait un effort c'est facile ! Regarde !

Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Ron et celui-ci devint rose puis jaune. Il retrouva enfin couleur initiale mais ses joues étaient toujours rouges.

-Ahh, désolé Ron, j'ai du me tromper.. Tes joues sont toujours roses.. Maintenant c'est plutôt écarlates !

Il s'avéra que la couleur des joues de Ron n'était pas la faute à Harry mais à Drago et Hermione qui était pris dans un fou rire, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Hé Ron ! Il faudrait que tu commences à digérer cette histoire.. Enterres la hache de guerre ! J'ai bien réussi moi !

-Le problème, c'est que toi, tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hermione, dit-il en grognant.

Mais Harry n'entendit rien de cela car Seamus venait de faire exploser la moitié du bureau de McGonagall.

-Désolé professeur, j'ai du trop agiter ma baguette…

-Mr Finnigan, faites attention la prochaine fois ! Quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor, et encore je suis généreuse !

Tout le monde riait aux éclats mis à part Ron qui ronchonnait toujours dans son coin.

A la fin de l'heure, tous les groupes passèrent devant leur professeur.

Crabbe et Goyle récoltèrent une note pitoyable tout comme Pansy et Blaise. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Harry et Ron, le survivant excella et réussit à transformer les oreilles de Ron en des oreilles de lutin. Ron, lui, ne fit que sortir du nez de Harry un liquide semblable à du jus de citrouille ce qui lui valut les rires de toute l'assemblée, en particulier des préfets en chef.

-Ron c'est pas si grave ! Tu aurais pu faire comme Goyle ! Il a réussit à faire pousser des pustules sur tout le corps de Crabbe, dit Harry.

Ron dépassa son ami, plus frustré que jamais. Il mangea seul pendant que Harry, Drago et Hermione discutait à son sujet.

-C'est à cause de moi qu'il en veut à Hermione à ce point, demande Drago ?

-Je ne crois pas… Il ne critique pas que toi Drago mais aussi Hermione.. C'est autre chose.

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny arriva et s'installa entre Drago et Harry pour venir l'embrasser.

-Toujours en train de parler de mon frère ?

-Toujours, dirent-ils en chœur !

-Je vais essayer de le questionner, dit Harry.

-Essaye toujours. Prends un peu de Felix Felicis dans la réserve de Rogue, ça pourra t'être utile. Ou alors, prends du Veritaserum. Ca sera plus efficace !

-Bonne idée… Après le repas, je vais l'attendre dans la salle commune et là, je pourais commencer mon interview !

_**Q**u'est-ce qu'ils sont machiavéliques ! Mouhouhahaha !_

_**J**e vous laisse, et laissez moi une review !_

_**B**isous !_

_**Chriisty**._


End file.
